The Worlds Smartest
by The-Original-Enforcer
Summary: This is an AU BV Fic. Bulma isn't what'd you expect in this epic tale. Earth is taken by the Saiyan Empire when it refuses an alliance and threatens war. Prince Vegeta himself seeks out Bulma on orders from his mother. What will Bulma do now?
1. Screams

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Hi everyone, I'm redoing this chapter slightly and then posting the next one. This is an AU B/V get together. You will see some differences in personalities, it must be remembered that Kakkorot did not get sent to earth and Frieza did not raise Vegeta. At this moment he is not in the picture, I don't know if he will be in later chapters or not. Keep an open mind and enjoy.

*Update* Disclaimer: It appears I forgot to mention that I do not own DBZ or any of its affiliated characters nor do I own any other characters/books/movies/anime/maga/etc that may be used herein…(sound professional enough?)

On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Screams.

Screams filled the night, cries of horror, pain, sadness, loss, despair.

Women, children, men, all dead. Grieving widows and widowers, children running the streets or walking around aimlessly lost and alone. Others crying or screaming for their mothers and fathers. Blood flowed through the streets and bodies littered them.

The stench of the dead filled the air, like a combination between an outhouse and a slaughterhouse. Fires roared; burning houses, businesses…people.

The sky glowed red night and day, yet none were sure why. The dead and the dying were equal in number.

The Saiyan-Jinn wore blood like masks, their laughter would cut through the night and someone would die. Some people would beg and plead…others would fight. In the end either path was pointless and they would die. The Saiyans killed when they wanted and who ever struck there fancy.

And the teenager running down the street knew this. Why had they come? Simple stupidity. Earth hadn't wanted to become allies with the Saiyans and decided to declare war on a warrior race with more advanced technology and strength. The government had screwed up royally this time.

The girl ran faster, though she highly suspected it was pointless, this running. They had come for her. Why? She hadn't a clue. They had killed her family and then turned to her, but she had already been running.

The Prince, naturally, was the one after her. Why did it have to be him?

She didn't look back. One rule; never look back something is always gaining on you. She tripped over the dead, and fell several times. She was covered in blood and gore. Most of it her parents, the rest of it from the bodies piled in the streets.

A screaming man flew out of an ally and grabbed her begging her to help him. Like she could actually do anything? She shook him off and kept running. She could sense the Prince behind her gaining on her. Her breathing came in ragged breaths, her adrenaline level was through the roof and at any moment it felt as if her heart would burst. No time to morn the loss of her family only time to run, to try and get away.

The smell sickened her and several times she had seen a Saiyan in a corner killing someone. Of course she had already seen countless deaths.

She turned a sharp corner and tripped over something falling yet again on the damp blood soaked streets. Her white gi was red and black from the blood and gore. She glanced at what had tripped her and it was a dismembered head. Great, she thought. She tried to pick herself up but was kicked roughly in the side.

"Oh, Gods." She cried as she looked up and saw who had kicked her. It was the Royal asshole himself. His power level was ridicules, just sensing it from that close had her skin crawling.

"Looks like you didn't get very far, very fast girl." He growled down at her. The girl threw a ki blast at Vegeta's face, but the Prince merely brushed it aside. It bounced harmlessly into the building next to them, sending dust and debris into the air. Sneering he reached down and picked her up by the front of her gi.

"You're going to damn well learn some respect." He shook her. She punched him right in the mouth.

Vegeta cursed in Saiyan and backhanded her. "Hm, you have some potential." He reached up and messed with his scouter for a second. Nodded then said, "Yes much potential. Well girl it's time we leave." She swung at him again. He slapped her hand away.

"My name is not girl it's Bulma, you jackass." Vegeta backhanded her again and this time Bulma saw stars in a variety of colors.

"Shut up, _girl_. You're the smartest being on this planet but you don't act it."

So that's why there after me, she thought.

Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and took to the air. She cursed in every language she knew, kicked, punched, pounded, pinched, and pressed every pressure point she could which weren't many considering his armor protected his vital points. And still he would not let go. Finally growing irritated Vegeta smacked Bulma hard in the head putting her out like a light.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma awoke to the irritation of being thrown on a hard cold floor. Her eyes flew open to stare up at Vegeta's face.

"Clean up girl, you smell like blood and shit." The Prince spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Like you smell much better." Bulma hissed. Rolling around in blood and dead bodies will make a person stink you sonvabitch Bulma thought. Vegeta just growled.

"You will be sharing my quarters, there will be clothes on the bed for you when you are finished." Turning on his heel Vegeta left Bulma alone.

Bulma looked around the large bathroom. There were no windows and Bulma had the feeling they were on a ship. The floor was the same black stone as the huge inlaid bath tub, shower and waist high twin black marble sink. The faucets were silver on both the sink and tub. The toilet was the same stone. Fancy toilet, she thought coyly.

After taking a shower to get most of the nasty, icky, crap off of her Bulma filled up a hot bath. Bulma didn't like using the same soaps as the bastard did but she had little choice and spent the next hour scrubbing her self. She had to wash her waist length hair four times to get all the grime out of it.

The whole time Bulma did her best not to think, because thinking would make her start to shake. Thinking would make it more real and Bulma was doing her best not to lose it.

Finally Bulma was finished; she drained the tub and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out into a room she had not seen before. It was the bedroom/main. There was a huge king size bed covered in a black silk and a mirror over the bed on the ceiling. Bulma decided she didn't want to know. A huge black dresser sat in a corner and that was it, no other furniture and no personal items. The floor was covered in thick black carpet. Bulma guessed by the room that Vegeta spent very little time in there.

Lying in the middle of the bed were some folded up clothes; she could tell they were all black. She walked over to the bed and found a black gi the same style as her white one. He also had put out underclothes for her. Bulma stopped and stared at the gi. It was exactly like her white gi. The long pleated Hakama pants, Kimono, and Haori over coat where all nicely starched and ironed. It was all made of cotton though it was woven heavy and tight almost like thin denim.

Bulma was the senior student and head instructor of her Koryu. Her school specialized in older forms of martial arts. Bulma held the clothes and cried silent tears. Her Master was dead. Her parents, students, and friends were all dead. Her Master had been like a father to her as well as a best friend. A noise startled her. She looked up to see Vegeta standing in the room. The noise had been the door closing.

"Girl, why do you cry?" He sounded irritated. Bulma looked up with a glare.

"For reasons you would not understand." Bulma snapped. The Prince growled at her, a low warning sound. Bulma narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment.

"Fine if you must know, I watched my Master die at the hands of your second banana as well as all our students, my friends….my family, and now I am trapped here with you." Vegeta sneered.

"Oh I wouldn't understand would I?" He threw something at her. Bulma caught it. She looked down at it and her mouth dropped. It was her schools flag. It was black with her schools name and emblem embroidered on it in gold, along with her and her Masters names. It was slightly charred around the edges but other than that it looked fine. Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Why?"

"You're a warrior, you should have it. Now get dressed." He turned and left. Bulma held onto the flag tightly and sobbed. She cursed her weakness and thought what would her Master think? She dried her tears. The best way to avenge her loved ones would be to get stronger and defeat their murderer…Raditz.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dressed, Bulma glared at herself in the mirror. She had allowed herself to be captured. Such a dishonor was not tolerable. Picking up a razor blade she'd found under the sink the girl closed her eyes. She should be dead by her own hands, a clean honorable death. Bringing the razor up she took a deep breath; she should be punished for her actions. With a cry Bulma sliced her hair off at ear length. Her eyes watered as she looked at the hair lying on the floor like a lost limb. She didn't deserve her hair anymore, her honor was gone.

After a few minutes Bulma had calmed down enough to leave the bathroom and venture back out into the bedroom.

Flexing her muscles she decided she wasn't hurt too badly, mostly just covered in bruises. Bulma prided her body, she had a six pack and defined muscles but they were martial artist's muscles, slim, compact and stronger than their bulky body builder counterparts. Yet, she'd been very careful to avoid looking manly.

It seemed like forever when the door opened to the room and in walked Vegeta. He looked her up and down.

"Nice hack job woman." He leered at her.

"Piss off." Bulma clinched her jaw. This man made her cuss like a sailor.

Vegeta continued into the room until he was uncomfortably close to her. Crossing his arms he glared down his nose.

"How old are you?" His question caught Bulma off guard. He already seemed to know everything about her. Why ask that?

"You first." Crossing her arms Bulma glared right on back at him. She could see his muscles move as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Bulma didn't really believe he'd answer but figured she'd give it a try.

"Twenty-seven." The prince snapped at her.

Bulmas eye twitched, he had answered her. Damn it, now she had to answer him.

"I'm seventeen." Bulma grumbled, looking away.

"See, now was that so hard?" Vegeta's sarcastic tone set Bulma on edge. She was so angry she could barely contain herself. "Come with me, I must show you around this ship. You will work in the science lab and-" Bulmas laughs cut him off. "What ARE you laughing about?"

"I don't know one thing about science in fact it bores me to death." Bulma instantly felt better, having the upper hand for once.

Vegeta froze. "But all our tests and reports deemed you with the highest IQ on the planet and your father headed the worlds' largest scientific business."

"My knowledge lies in battle. Battle tactics, psychology, fighting." She had expected Vegeta to freak but he smirked.

"All's the better. Now, follow me girl."

"My name is BULMA!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Ok its short I know, don't freak, it may not even be that good please review and let me know what you all think any suggestions what ever my email address is Enforcer


	2. Ah Crap

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Remember Frieza does not exist in this fic, and thus Vegeta is not nearly as cold hearted as he is in the series. So every once in a while he will show a bit of kindness, especially towards fellow warriors. Oh well enough ranting.

On To The Story…

Ah Crap

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma followed Vegeta out of the room but refused to stand behind him. She knew that Saiyan courtesy dictated that she stand two steps behind him and one step to his left at all times but she couldn't care less about Saiyan customs.

It appeared that they were in the wing for the Super Elites; well it would have to be if this was where Vegeta stayed. The floor was covered in blue carpet and the walls were made of a strange sheet metal. All the doors were the automatic slide open type and each had a black square next to it. A hand scanning security device, Bulma assumed.

As they exited the Quarters wing of the ship and entered one of the main decks where the floors were done in brilliant black and gold marble, Vegeta turned around and hissed.

"Walk where you're supposed to girl, that means stop walking right next to me."

Bulma flashed Vegeta with a small ki ball, aiming for his eyebrows, but he swatted it away like an annoying bug and then smacked her in the face, sending her to the floor. Bulma cringed she knew the entire of her face must have been covered in bruises by now.

Gaining her feet Bulma lashed out suddenly, catching Vegeta by surprise and landing a punch squarely on his jaw. The look in Vegeta's eyes was murderous but Bulma glared back. He wouldn't kill her, they wanted her for some reason and that gave her an advantage.

"I won't walk in the position of a servant and unless you're willing to kill me you might as well give it up." Bulma knew she sounded arrogant but she didn't care, she was beginning to feel dead inside. All the air left her lungs when Vegeta punched her in the solar plexus, sending her back into the wall.

"No, I won't kill you just yet. But I can hurt you." Sneering Vegeta turned away from her and continued forward. "Walk where ever you like, _girl_, but keep in mind you will pay for it in due time."

Bulma spit out a mouthful of blood onto the ground before crawling back to her feet and rushing after Vegeta, muttering curses the entire way.

Vegeta lead Bulma down a flight of spiraling stairs. They walked down a hall lined in black carpeting until they came to a door at the end; Vegeta placed his gloved hand on the key. A green bar appeared at the top and scanned his hand, beeped once, and then the doors opened. The room was long and rectangular with a long black rectangular table in the middle. There were black chairs set around the table, which looked to be able to hold twenty people, and there were computer screens built in to the table in front of each seat. They were smooth, flat, and black. The walls were covered by black hangings, the whole black theme seemed a bit much.

"This is where we strategize our various attacks, and defenses and it is where you will work when need be. Now come here so I can scan you into the security system," he walked down to the head of the long table and put his hand on the screen. It scanned his hand beeped and then came to life. He typed in a few things in the Saiyan language and then ordered Bulma to give him her hand.

Bulma didn't want Vegeta to touch her but had little choice when he grabbed her hand and forced it down onto the square. He was far too strong for her to fight.

"That gives you access to every single room on this ship. It's a class one access and I don't want to have to punish you for miss using it."

Bulma snorted and said, "Oh, I am absolutely terrified now." Note the sarcasm.

Vegeta turned on her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air.

"You will be."

"You know," she whispered, "The most dangerous thing in the world is a person who has nothing left to lose." Vegeta tightened his grip, "and _I_ have nothing left to lose Vegeta."

Vegeta growled and let her go; she toppled to the ground with a curse and got up with a series of them.

"Girl, I think am going to train you, then when your ready I believe I will let you have a chance at killing Raditz who blatantly disobeyed my order to spare your school and your Master because he was one of the few true Warriors on your pathetic little planet." Vegeta turned and marched out of the room leaving a stunned Bulma in his wake.

"Why that no good for nothing insubordinate prick!" She cursed Raditz's name and then proceeded to destroy one of the chairs that sat at the table. After venting her anger on the helpless chair Bulma exited the room and stomped back to Vegetas quarters.

The key let her in and she immediately zoned in on the smell of food. It was coming through one of the doors in the room that she had not taken notice of earlier. These did not have a key, you just mashed a button and they opened. She walked over to the one where the smell was coming from and entered the kitchen. Vegeta sat at the large dinning table chewing on something that looked like a giant rib.

"Sit down and eat then I will show you the training room." Bulma did sit down and helped herself to some of the odd Saiyan food that was heaped up on the table. She wouldn't go near half of it but what she did try she liked.

When they were finished Vegeta exited the room and Bulma trudged after. They went through the other door and were in the training room. It was a big white square room. It was huge and in a far coroner she saw what looked like one of her dads inventions. A GR.

"You asshole, you stole my gravity room?" Vegeta eyed her then nodded. He spent the next hour showing Bulma exactly how the training room worked.

"It's time to sleep girl," Vegeta stated "you look like you could use it at any rate." Vegeta left the training room, just assuming Bulma would follow after him, again. It aggravated her to no end and yet what choice did she have? She found him in the main room, digging around in his dresser.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Bulma questioned, not missing the fact that there was only one bed.

"One of two places; the bed with me, pillows and sheets or on the floor with nothing." His voice was calm and matter of fact.

"WHAT!?" Bulma shouted even though she had suspected this, "why you pervert…" Bulma growled. "I would rather sleep in the same bed as a crocodile than with you."

"Then it's the floor for you girl." Vegeta finally yanked out two pairs of sweat pants from his dresser, handing one of them to Bulma along with a wife beater. "That's what you will sleep in, we were not expecting to be taking any prisoners thus we are poorly equipped for you." Vegeta explained before going into the bathroom to change.

Well that explains this mess, Bulma thought. Referring to the sharing of clothes and Quarters.

Vegeta came out and Bulma went in and changed, brushed her teeth with the tooth brush and tooth past the Saiyan had given her, and then grabbed her a nice piece of carpet between the wall and Vegeta's bed. See, she had a plan when old smart ass fell asleep she would be stealing his covers.

So Bulma laid there for a long time. She wanted to be sure Vegeta was well and truly asleep before making her grab at his covers. Unfortunatly all she had to fill the time was to think. Memories came flooding to the surface and Bulma beat them back with a will power that would have made a Saiyan proud. Bulma was beginning to fear sleep, fear what she would dream of, but she couldn't just stop sleeping.

Finally Bulma deemed Vegeta well and truly asleep. Carefully she reached up and grabbed hold of the silk cover and yanked with all her might. She came away with her prize and a lap full of angry Saiyan.

"Ah Crap."

-Anyways I hope you like it. Review away if you do!

-The Enforcer


	3. An Epic Battle Or Not

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Well, this chapter is short and sweet. I just wanted to throw a bit of humor into the mix. I apologize for the long time between chapters but I do have a lot going on in my life. I'm in the air force, am getting ready to pcs (move to another base) which means moving my entire household across the country, I spend most of my free time getting ready to move, training (no joke), or dealing with my idiot husband. I will make a defined effort to get the next chapter out by the end of this weekend or sooner.

On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter Three

An Epic Battle…Or Not

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What the fuck? Who the hell?" Vegeta flailed around as he tried to extract himself from the covers.

Once untangled Vegeta looked around the room, his eyes zoomed in on Bulma. After putting two and two together and getting five for a few seconds he finally got four and shouted, "You."

At first Bulma was terrified but then burst out laughing as she got a good look at Vegeta.

His sweat pants were all twisted up crooked, his already gravity defying hair was sticking up in stranger directions than usual and a long string of drool dribbled down his chin onto his chest.

"What-what are you laughing at, what's so funny!?" Then he turned, looking in the mirror over his dresser and jumped about three feet in the air with a curse. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and straightened his pants.

"Why did you DO that?" The Prince positively fumed.

"Why do you think?" Bulma snapped back. Vegeta growled and then Bulma cursed and they were at it again.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Cock Sucker."

"Butt Licker."

"Slut."

"Mommas Boy."

Vegeta paused with a raised eyebrow and then shook his, as if to say, are you out of your damned mind?

"You're not getting anything to sleep with unless you're in my bed."

"Why? Is that the only way you can get a chick to sleep with you?" She stopped to stare at

Vegeta, who didn't look too happy.

"Are you insinuating something girl?"

Bulma gulped at the look on Vegetas face.

"I'm going to sleep now; it is as I said before, my bed or nothing." He made to snatch the sheet from Bulma who held on with all her might. "Give it to me girl." Bulma tugged on the sheet trying to get it from Vegeta.

"Its mine."

Tug.

"No, its mine."

Tug.

"Mine."

Tug.

"Mine."

Rip.

"NO MINE.

RIp.

"MINE"

RIP.

"NO IT'S MINE."

RIPPPPPPPPPPPE.

Vegeta flew back into his dresser, which then fell on top of him and Bulma smacked into the wall. Each had a half of the sheet. Vegeta slowly moved out from under the heavy black dresser and stood up. Bulma picked herself up off the ground clutching her prize to her chest.

"And you get this," she brandished the half of bed sheet at Vegeta, "Over my dead body." Vegeta growled. Picked his dresser up off the floor and shoved all his clothes very sloppily back into it and crawled into his bed.

"So you think you're tough, huh? Just keep trying me girl…"

Bulma rolled her eyes at his half muttered threats as she curled up under her half of the cover and snapped at Vegeta.

"Yeah, well I did get the bigger half."

-A/N: Sorry it's so short; I'll try and get a bigger chapter up soon, Please R&R Thanks.

-The Enforcer


	4. Training

he Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I wanted to address something here and now. I do indeed love reviews, I appreciate every single one I have or will ever get _however_, I am not a review whore and will not sell my soul for someone's comments. So I will be straightening something out right now that may piss off one of my reviewers. A reviewer suggested I drop my rating and complained about my as of so far lack of "lemon". About how anyone who reads "M" ratings expects a "lemon" right off the bat, well since I am someone who only reads "M" stories I personally don't expect them right off. I personally enjoy those stories where the author builds up the relationship, the characters, quite a bit before the "lemon" than those whose first chapter is a lemon. I will not drop my rating, it is for future chapters. Some of the BEST stories I have ever read, fanfiction or otherwise, famous authors or my fellow man, have held off on the sex until it was appropriate. In this AU I am developing unique character types for both Bulma and Vegeta. How in the hell will someone be able to appreciate their coming together if they don't know them? This is not a PWP if you want that you need to go elsewhere, I am building a tale here not merely for the enjoyment of erotica but for the thrill of a true story. If someone reads my stories only for the sex than I have done something wrong or you have chosen the wrong story to read. To those of you who are enjoying yourself, who understand what I am saying and still stick by me (whether you review or not) I thank you whole heartedly. You will not be disappointed. The passion will show itself in due time. I will not belittle my story and hack it to pieces to rush the smut. Okay. I'm done ranting now. I love you all , those who love me and even those who don't. Anyways…

On to the story!

Chapter Four

Training

It was dark and the world was silent. Bulma stood alone; blood and gore clung to her naked body in globs and long strings. She shook gently as she stared out into the darkness. Where was she? The blood that coated her body ran in hot fresh lines.

"You are a disgrace." It was her own voice that shocked Bulma to her core. Spinning Bulma froze. She was staring at herself as she had been before her world fell apart. Her mirror image stood with arms crossed, not a drop of blood on her crisp black gi. "You allowed yourself to be captured. Where is your honor?"

"I had no choice!" Bulma screamed at herself.

"We always have a choice." The doppelganger smirked, her waist length hair shifting in an invisible wind. "You chose to live while all those you hold dear had that choice ripped from them."

The world spun and blackness ate Bulmas vision, she could no longer see herself.

"You have no honor; you are a coward who should have died with the rest of your family." These last words echoed around her, haunting her.

When Bulma could see again she realized she was standing in front of her home. It looked just like it had the last time she'd been in it. Smoke rose slowly from the rubble around her. The mutilated bodies of her parents lay in a congealed pool of blood and thicker things.

Bile rose in the back of her throat as she turned away, unable to bare the site any longer.

"Mom?" Bulma gasped, stumbling backwards and ending up on her butt. "Dad?"

Her parents stood in front of Bulma as they had been before the war.

"You let them kill us." Mrs. Briefs spoke harshly as she walked towards her daughter. Bulma skittered backwards on her hands and feet trying to get away from the phantom figure.

"You ran away," Her dad came forward, hatred burning in his eyes. "you left us to them."

"No!" Bulma screamed as her hand touched something cold and sticky. "There was nothing I could do." She crawled to her feet, not looking at whatever she'd put her hand in.

"That's right Bulma. You were too weak to stop them and now the entire world has paid for your weakness." Mr. Briefs turned away from Bulma when he finished. Her mother cast a long glare at her then joined her dad. They shunned her.

"You shouldn't have let them take you. You should have died." Her moms harsh words felt like stab wounds in Bulmas heart.

"I will avenge you please, please forgive me." Falling to her knees Bulma reached out grabbing her dad's wrist.

"We have no forgiveness to give."

Suddenly the world shifted. Bulma was no longer holding her father's wrist but a pile of blood, meat, and bones.

That was it, too much. Bulma retched, vomiting on the body, the ground and her self. She threw up until there was nothing left inside of her. It began to grow dark again and Bulma only had time to think, no please no more, but there would be no stopping it as the universe spun preparing to show her more horrors.

"Girl, girl, wake the fuck up!" Bulma was jarred violently from her nightmare. Still confused and panicky Bulma did the only thing she could. She reacted. Her the punch connected solidly with Vegetas eye. Bulma was caught between reality and her dream as she continued her assault on Vegeta.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Bulma screamed repeatedly.

Vegeta grabbed both of Bulma's wrists in one hand and shook her.

"Calm your self." He commanded.

Bulma's eyes cleared and her realty snapped back in place. It had been a dream, only a dream. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Vegeta.

He let her go slowly. "Nice right-cross, for a human."

Bulma let her arms drop to her sides as she finally looked away from Vegeta's face, embarrassed.

The Prince looked away from her. Something moved behind his unreadable eyes, something dark and cold, before he looked back up.

"You start your training today." Vegeta commanded as he made his way to the bathroom. The bathroom door slide shut with the sound of finality. Slumping back against the wall Bulma hid her face in her hands. How could she be so weak?

With a sigh Bulma stood, pulling herself together she began pacing as she waited for vegetable head to get out of the bathroom.

A thought occurred to Bulma suddenly, she didn't have any clean underwear. She paused in her evil plot to wear a path in Vegeta's carpet and cursed softly. Bulma so did not want to have to explain to him, of all people, that she needed clean panties. The idea of rewearing underwear made her shudder. Gross.

By the time the door slide open to the bathroom Bulma had worked herself back to some semblance of normal. She could do this. After all everyone wore underwear, right?

Vegeta stepped out of the shower with a short white towel around his neck. His lower body was incased in skintight black training shorts, white training boots covered his feet and ankles. Bulma's eyes quickly wondered across his body lingering far too long on his scarred chest. The scars crisscrossed his chest and abdomen, one particularly nasty one looked like someone had attempted to rip his heart out from under his ribcage.

"See something you like, girl?" Vegeta's voice snapped Bulma out of her thoughts. The Prince smirked classically at her.

Bulma blushed. "I was just looking at the scars." Most people would have danced around it, lied and not admitted to what they were doing, but Bulma wasn't like most people.

"I have been training more years than you have been alive and have been in more battles than you could ever imagine. Now quit staring." Vegeta turned towards the training room, touching the button to open the door he turned his head slightly to the side.

"A third class will be dropping of fresh clothing for you momentarily. Change, then report to me." The door closed swiftly behind him.

Rolling her eyes Bulma settled herself against the wall again. At least that was one awkward situation adverted. Though the way he gave orders irritated her beyond belief. Vegeta was just too terribly used to giving orders and being obeyed without question.

Moments later an aggravating buzzing sound zapped Bulma out of her stupor. Jumping to her feet Bulma looked around for the source of the racket. A small button was flashing red next to the door; the noise was coming from the microphone next to the button. Another button sat dormant, opposite the first.

Frowning Bulma smashed the flashing red button first, figuring it would stop the noise. Oh it stopped the noise alright, it also opened the door.

Bulma found herself staring at a tall lean Saiyan with spiky black hair that stuck out at even odder angles that the Princes. The power Bulma felt radiating off of this Saiyan made her mouth drop open. She couldn't decide who was stronger, Vegeta or this new guy. One thing was for sure, Vegetas' Ki felt much more organize. This guy felt like a little kid trapped in a warriors body.

"Hi! I'm Kakkorot." The Saiyan broke out into the biggest grin Bulma had ever seen as he placed one hand behind his head. The other hand held a large sack of what Bulma assumed was her clothing.

Bulma nearly fell over in shock. Saiyans didn't act that way, ever.

"Are you insane?" Bulma cautiously questioned the overpowered idiot, her hand hovering over the button to shut the door. She was prepared to shut it in his face.

"No but he was dropped on his head as a child."

"Gah!" Bulma stumbled backwards as she found herself looking down at the absolute shortest Saiyan that she had ever seen.

"Just give her the clothing so we can leave." Bulma thought she saw veins starting to pop out on his head. "We don't have time to play maid to the Princes pet." Somehow Bulma doubted he'd be so bold if his Prince was within earshot. Bulma was just about to get angry over the pet comment when Kakkorot began talking again.

"Aw, come on Krillin we can't be rude to her, she must be really strong if she's managed to stay alive this long!" Why did Kakkorot always speak like he'd just downed a couple of tabs of speed? Bulma wondered silently.

Glaring up at her Krillin spoke through clinched teeth. "She's only human." He reached up, fidgeting with his scouter. "Bah. Come on, hand the package over or I will."

From the differences in their Ki Bulma highly doubted Krillin could make the other Saiyan do _anything _that he truly didn't want to do.

"In a minute." He waved away Krillins' complaints. "What's your name?"

Bulma, thrown by Kakkorots' behavior stuttered twice before spitting out her name.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs." Her introduction was cut short when she found herself wrapped up in a giant bear hug. Bulma panicked, kicking and elbowing the unruly Saiyan, but she might as well have been pummeling a brick wall.

"Can't. Breath." Bulma barely get the words out as she fought for air.

"Oh, oops." Kakkorot dropped her to the ground where she lay choking and gasping for air.

Growling, Krillin reached down and hefted Bulma to her feet.

"Like I said, dropped on his head." The short man mumbled before snatching the sack of clothes from Kakkorots hand and shoving it into Bulmas' arms. "We're leaving now." He snapped as he turned, dragging Kakkorot along behind him by the upper arm.

"See ya later B!" The dumb one waved over his shoulder as they made their way down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Bulma sagged against the door once it slid closed, glad to be away from the moron known as Kakkorot. He made her nervous, was extremely juvenile and powerful enough to rival his Prince.

Though Bulma could see why he would be a third class. He was an idiot. A small smile played across her face, but he was a nice change of pace and maybe she could get used to him. Bulma had the feeling he could grow on you, kind of like mold or a wart.

Digging through the bag Bulma discovered what amounted to a new wardrobe. She wouldn't be hurting for underwear anytime soon that was for sure.

After changing into her Gi and taking care of business in the bathroom Bulma stepped into the training room. Vegeta was floating high in the air, already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and running through some complicated Kata. He paused in his motions to look down at Bulma.

"Well come on up here so we can get started." Vegeta snapped. Bulma crossed her arms and glared down at the floor, a red tinge covering her cheeks.

"I can't fly." Bulma mumbled quick and under her breath.

"What?" Vegeta questioned, he sounded aggravated. Bulma tried again, mumbling a little bit louder this time. "Huh?" Bulma could tell Vegeta was losing patience and tried again, but she was too embarrassed and it came out as another garbled mess.

"Girl if you don't spit it out right now I'm going to come down there and throttle you myself."

Clinching her fists Bulma finally screamed.

"I! Can't! Fly!" Her words echoed around the huge room, bouncing off the walls, taunting her.

Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"I suspected as much when you ran from me instead of flying. How is it possible that you can have a power reading like this but be incapable of flight?" The Prince seemed to be talking to himself more than her but Bulma answered the question anyways.

"I have difficulty drawing on my Ki. I can scrape bits and pieces from the surface to form small Ki blasts, but that's about it. I haven't been able to draw my Ki out so that it becomes a part of me. It is why I'm still only _human_ strong, none of my attacks combine my physical strength with my Ki, it's also why I can't fly. I've hit a block and I don't know how to get past it."

Bulma rattled off her sorry story quickly. It felt like her face was on fire. Bulma left out the fact that her inability to properly use her Ki was why she hadn't been able to defend her family and friends when the Saiyans attacked. It went without saying.

Her body shook with anger as she fought for control, fought back the tears that threatened to spill from the thought that she was going to become the student of her enemy.

"I can teach you." Vegetas words brought Bulma back to reality. "You must learn how to utilize your Ki or you will never be able to defeat a Saiyan."

Vegeta stared down at Bulma, his eyes boring down into hers.

"Can you sense Ki?" Bulma asked suddenly. Vegeta looked vaguely startled. "If you can't then I will teach you how, in exchange for your training. I don't want to owe you anything." She all but spit the words out.

"You can feel how powerful someone else is?" The Prince question.

"Yeah, it also lets you locate someone without the use of a scouter. Besides, scouters only work if someone is not suppressing their Ki or attempting to hide their power. It would make scouters obsolete for you."

Vegeta nodded once. "We have a deal." His voice all but growled at Bulma. She suppressed a shiver. "Now let's get started with you first. My patience is wearing thin as it is."

Hours later found Bulma covered in sweat, sitting on the floor cross-legged and thoroughly pissed off. Vegeta had instructed her to find the core of herself, within herself, that place where all her power was housed.

She was supposed to find it, grab a hold of it and then coax it to the surface. Yet every single time she tried it slipped between her fingers. It was like trying to grab a handful of water and put it along with the entire ocean up out of the ground in on solid piece. It was incredibly frustrating.

Bulma couldn't stand it, opening her eyes she stood.

"I can't take this anymore; I've told you and told you that this has never worked." Bulma punched the wall in frustration, succeeding only in scraping her knuckles.

Vegeta paused upside down, caught in the middle of doing some mid air cartwheels.

"Get your ass down here right now." Bulma snarled, ripping off her top so that she wore only her hakama pants and black sports bra. She was so angry that she needed to fight, even if it meant her ending up in the med bay. Throwing her top to the side Bulma screamed wordlessly.

All the meditation had done was rub her failures in her face.

Righting himself Vegeta dropped to the ground with a sneer. "I could kill you with my pinky."

"I don't give a shit." Bulma stalked towards Vegeta. "Fight me, fight me right now."

Once she was within range Bulma struck…an iron vice known as Vegetas' fist. The look in his eyes was indefinable but the frown on his face spoke volumes. He was not pleased with her antics.

"Fine." His voice was a low growl. "We will try this another way."

The sudden pain in Bulmas stomach was quickly replaced by the blow to her back as she slammed into the wall behind her, thrown across the room by the force of Vegetas punch. Coughing Bulma pulled herself to her feet, a smirk on her face.

"Now that's more like it." She launched herself at the Prince in a flurry of kicks and punches. Then he was gone. Bulma spun in a quick circle looking for him; Vegeta reappeared in front of her kicking her in the side sending her tumbling across the room. The wind blew out of her body and some of her ribs cracked, tearing a scream from Bulmas throat.

Bulma drug herself up off the floor, gritting her teeth against the grinding of bone against bone. But it didn't last long as Vegeta nonchalantly flipped a small ball of Ki in her direction. It slammed into her with what felt like the force of a mack truck. Screaming Bulma threw her arms up in the way of the blast as it drove her backwards. She had no way to stop it as it exploded, plowing her into the ground.

Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth as Bulma pushed herself up but she could only gain her knees.

Vegeta stalked over to her, Bulma could only watch him as shame colored her vision. Reaching down Vegeta yanked her up by her wrist making her cry out in pain as her ribs ground together. The Prince held Bulma off the ground by only her wrist and slowly formed a Ki ball in his other hand.

"If you do not find the power within yourself to block these menial attacks then I will kill you. I will not waste my time on a weakling." Vegeta threw Bulma a good distance away from him.

Bulma clawed at the ground until she skidded to a halt.

"How disgusting…" closing her eyes against his voice Bulma wondered why the universe hated her so much, "you have no pride."

Vegeta stood with arms crossed, looking down at her with a sneer on his face and disgust plain in his eyes.

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me." Bulma snapped at him. "Besides, what do you know of pride?"

He struck her, harder than he'd ever hit her before. Bulma gasped as light exploded behind her eyes. Vegeta walked over, calmly lifting Bulma up in the air with one hand and smacking her face with the other. He hit her over and over, left then right until he seemed satisfied. Dropping her to the ground Vegeta crouched over Bulmas withered form.

"Ha! A Saiyans pride has no match in the universe. We are the best, the strongest. How could you, a mere human, ever have thought you stood a chance against any Saiyan at all let alone me the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta's voice was arrogant. Bulma could barely move. It dawned on her then how easy it would be for him to kill her, he could probably do it by accident. She was too weak!

"Look, you're shaking. You are all alone in this world, you left everyone you knew or cared for to die and now you lay here beaten by the very thing that took your world from you. It seems I have striped you of your pride or did you even have any to begin with? You are a prideless wretch."

Vegeta formed a Ki ball in his hand then aimed it at Bulma. "Block this now, or you die." And then he let it go.

Bulma began to shake, anger boiled inside of her like never before, it seared through her veins and became a part of her. Gathering her strength Bulma fed her anger, let it take control, let it give her strength. It was like the touch of a long lost friend, this emotion. It was like turning the key in a lock, all the tumblers fell in places. Click, click, thump.

"You may have taken everything else from me," Bulma hissed with barely controlled rage, "but you will _never _take my pride!" She screamed, shoving all of her anger, all of her strength into one final attack and unleash it on the Prince.

Ki burst out around her in a blazing blue green glory. Covering her, filling with power and the attack that flew from her opened palms was no longer the pail white it had been before but the same brilliance as her new found aura. It slammed into Vegetas' attack, knocking it away and to the side. The Ki balls exploded harmlessly in the distance and Bulma was panting, down on one knee, with hands still in the air.

Bulma vision began to blur as she slipped back down to the ground. She could hardly move.

"It looks like you might not be such a waste of time after all." Vegeta knelt in front of Bulma, drawing her gaze up to meet his eyes. "You've been attempting to use gentle methods of persuasion it appears the key to your power is anger, rage, and ultimately your pride."

Vegeta lifted Bulma up in his arms. "I have to move you or else you will be in my way while I do some real training."

Bulma cursed at Vegeta and fought to get away. "I can walk out my self."

Her ass hitting the ground was more than a little sobering. "Then do it."

Crawling to her feet Bulma gasped and cursed some more but she did manage to stumble her way out of the training room. Though she did only make it to the carpet right outside the training room door.

Yay for soft fluffy carpet, Bulma thought right before she blacked out.

A/N: Wow, this was irritating to write. I really hope you like it, also I realize that Bulma and Vegeta, primarily Bulma are a tad out of character (okay Bulma is WAY out of character) but that is why this is an AU I get to do what I want with them. Any helpful comments would be greatly appreciated. Again bare with me and I will not disappoint. There will be more than enough LEMON to go around later.

-The Enforcer


	5. Traitor

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Traitor

Sorry this took sooo long to get up, no I haven't died but my life has been a novella/soap opera lately. However, if I still have any fans out there I plan to continue updating this story. Thank You!

Now, On To The Story…

Bulma stared at her reflection in the fogged bathroom mirror. She preferred it this way, preferred not being able to see her reflection clearly. It was hard enough to look at this blurred image. She was black and blue from head to toe. That much she could tell. Other than that Bulma didn't focus on the mirror refusing to look into her eyes, afraid of what she'd see there.

Lying on the counter was her latest defeat. Vegeta was forcing her do wear the uniform of the Saiyan army. He claimed it had something to do with her earth clothing being too flammable to hold up to Ki attacks but Bulma suspected he just wanted to force her to distance herself from her humanity.

She ran her hand across the knot on her jaw she'd received during their "disagreement". In the end Vegeta had looked at her and told her that if she didn't put it on herself he would hold her down, rip her clothes off, and put it on for her. Bulma had no doubts that he would do it and most likely enjoy it so she'd conceded to putting it on herself.

Vegeta had suits specially made for her because she lacked a tail and therefore needed no hole in the ass of her suits.

Picking up the black suit Bulma let the fabric slide through her fingers. It was soft, softer than it looked. Though it stretched easily as Bulma stepped into it and pulled it up over her naked body she had some difficulty. Passing out on the floor in front of the training room for four hours had done little to ease her aches. The black fabric fit like a second skin; covering her from toe to about halfway up her neck leaving only her wrists and hands uncovered. The matching boots and gloves fit just as well. Then came the armor.

Bulma stared at the armor for a long time before she picked it up. It was shinny and black with the Vegeta family crest inlaid in red on the left side of the chest plate. Over her heart. And the princes' explanation for his crest being on her chest? He said it symbolized his ownership of her.

The armor stretched to fit just like everything else. Bulma forced herself to look up and into the now cleared mirror. She looked like one of them. Bulma clenched her fist as a terrible rage roared through her. Lashing out Bulma struck her reflection, demolishing the mirror.

Breathing heavily she stared at her still clenched fist. Not even a scratch on the gloves. Damn.

Storming out of the bathroom Bulma decided to disobey her very first direct order. Vegeta told her that under no circumstance was she to leave his quarters until he returned from some meeting he had to attend.

Without breaking step Bulma strode through the room, to control panel to open the door and then out into the hall. She didn't look back as she marched away.

It had taken her hours to do it but Bulma had finally found the other human prisoners. She had no idea why she wasn't being housed with them but was relieved to discover she was not the lone human survivor.

All of the humans were currently in the training room. Their room was far more run down than the princes. It was also equipped with weaponry, mostly swords, axes, and various other blades. Everyone wore the same loose fitting tan shirts and pants.

Placing her hand on the keypad Bulma opened the doors to the training room and entered.

Everyone froze and turned to Bulma at once. The doors slide shut behind her.

"Hi." Bulma cringed inside. They were all glaring at her with these suspicious looks.

"Who are you?" It was a child who spoke first. The girl was tiny, even in comparison to Bulma, with shinny black hair and brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than ten. The term delicate came to mind.

"My name's Bulma. What's yours?" Bulma looked around the room to better take stock of the humans inside of it. Well mostly humans. There was an odd green colored creature with antennas. All in all there appeared to be around fifty humans in the room.

"Kristi-." A teenager with long blonde hair stepped forward and shoved the girl behind her.

"Don't tell her anything. I think the more important question is what are you?" The blonde was over a head taller than Bulma with icy blue eyes.

"I'm human."

"Liar." The blonde hissed. "You dress like them and you aren't kept with us."

"I'm just as human as you are." Bulma spoke through clinched teeth. The armor she was wearing weighed down on her. It occurred to her what she must look like. "And I don't know why they put me somewhere else."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd.

"You roam freely about the halls and you unlocked the doors." Each word was louder than the last.

Bulma sighed. It was true in a way, so she couldn't exactly argue about it but she was not free, not even close to free.

"Believe me I'm just as much a prisoner here as you are." Looking around her Bulma continued. "I came here in hopes of finding companionship."

"What's your story?" It was the green alien that spoke from his corner.

Bulma felt no harm into telling her story.

"First I watched them murder my Master and our students. I attempted to fight back but I was brushed aside. After they were dead and I realized I couldn't save them I thought of my parents. I ran to my home but I was too late, it was destroyed, my parents were beyond help. That's when the Prince of all Assholes showed up. I ran and I fought but I was no match for him. He took me prisoner."

By the time she was done speaking Bulma was fighting back tears. She would not show weakness in front of the other prisoners. The alien uncrossed his arms and walked through the crowed towards her. Bulma stood her ground but all the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she finally focused on him. His Ki was much greater than hers or any other humans for that matter.

"Why capture you? Why not kill you?" He spoke when he was only a few feet away from Bulma.

"The same could be asked of every one of you." Bulma snapped.

"Most of us have been kept to fight in the games. Others to be used as slaves."

Bulma so didn't want to tell them why she was being kept. Looking around at all the faces staring at her Bulma started to lie, to tell them she didn't know why but couldn't do it.

"I've been made one of their officers. An intelligence officer." The words were bitter in her mouth.

"Traitor!"

Bulma blocked the blondes' punch, grabbed her arm and stepped through her planting her knee in the girls' gut. The blonde hit the ground and Bulma twisted her arm up and back at a very awkward angle.

"What is your name?" Bulma growled.

"I'm not telling you anything. Traitors bitch." The blonde wheezed as she tried to regain her breath.

She screamed as Bulma applied pressure to the already contorted arm.

"Your name."

"Susan." Tears were beginning to slide down Susans' face.

"Now listen closely Susan. I am a traitor. I should have killed myself days ago but I didn't. Call me a coward if you will but I want nothing more than to do everything in my power to ensure that as many of you survive on their planet and in this new life as possible."

Letting go of Susans arm Bulma stepped back. Bulma barely avoided the next attack. Her only excuse was that she hadn't been expecting an armed attack.

The blade sliced through Bulmas arm then across her armor. Blood poured onto the floor. It could have been worse; it could have been her heart. She stumbled back and Susan came at her again. This time Bulma swept the strike to the side, grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted until she her a loud pop.

Susan screamed. The knife fell to the floor.

"As I said call me what you will but I am swearing here and now to help you. I will return and when I do I will train any and all of those who wish to have the training. It will help you survive."

The green man hadn't moved an inch during the entire fight. "Piccolo." He stated and then walked away.

At least she knew his name now. Turning her back on the mass Bulma placed her hand on the keypad and left the room. Leaving the captives locked in behind her.

It took Bulma much longer than it should have to make her way back to Vegetas quarters. She was beginning to feel sick by the time she all but fell through the doors.

Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room. He was still wearing his blue and white armor and looked incredibly aggravated.

"Where the hell have you been? I specifically told you not to leave."

"Hey, Vegeta could you save the beating for later?" Bulma leaned against the closed doors and slowly slid down to the ground.

It was only then that Vegeta seemed to register that Bulma was bleeding all over the floor.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he stalked over to her and crouched down to examine the wound.

"There is only one place where you could have gotten such a wound." Vegeta violently hauled Bulma to her feet and slammed her against the wall. "What were you doing there?"

Bulmas stomach rolled and she briefly contemplated throwing up on Vegeta. "I was just making friends. Watch the security tapes if you'd like."

"Fine." He dropped her back to the ground, stepped over top of her and exited his quarters.

After the doors slid shut Bulma crawled to her feet and made her way to the bathroom where she threw up into the toilet. When she was done Bulma flushed the toilet and lay on the floor. She was cold and sweaty and knew that shock was on its way.

Finally she looked down at her arm and examined the wound. It was a lot deep than she'd thought, almost to the bone.

"Shit." Bulma cursed. She needed medical attention. The world was oddly shiny around the edges.

It felt like an eternity before she heard Vegeta come back into the room. The bathroom doors slid open.

"You look like shit." The prince spoke as he walked into the bathroom and pulled Bulma to her feet.

"Yes well, I've had my arm sliced open. What's your excuse."

"Shut up." Vegeta ordered as he led Bulma to the bed. "Sit here and try to stay conscious." He went to the intercom and called for a doctor.

Half an hour later saw Bulma tucked into her corner pumped full of drugs. The doc had sewn her arm shut after cleaning it out and applying some kind of gel to it to speed up the healing process.

It wasn't long before sleep took her. Bulmas last thought was that she hoped the drugs would ward off the nightmares.

A/N: Uuuum Yeah, writing this chapter was like pulling my own teeth out. Ick. I hope it is ok. R&R please.


	6. Incompetence

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I thought I would pre warn you all that some of my chapters will be written from Vegetas 3rd person point of view. The first half of this chapter is like this.

On To The Story…

Incompetence. It was one thing that Vegeta absolutely could not even begin to tolerate and he had been dealing with it for the past hour. How had the human managed to wonder through the entire ship, unhindered, for hours? Yes, he had given her the access that would be required of her position but he had also given her strict orders to stay put.

He expected someone to have found it odd that a human female was wondering the ship, uniform or not, and to have stopped her then contacted him. However, they just allowed her to continue on her wonderings.

Grinding his teeth Vegeta fumed. After putting the girl down for the night the Prince tracked down and rounded up every single Saiyan that had come in contact with her during her "exploration" and upon questioning found them all to have the same excuse. Her uniform.

Fucking figures. Forcing her into his uniform had initially been for her own good. The girl needed to get used to the idea that her planet was gone and that she had a new place to call home. Not to mention the weakling earth materials could not stand up to proper training or combat.

A black cloud could almost be seen around Vegeta as he stormed down the hall on his way back to his quarters. At first he feared that she would start to lead some hair brained attempt at revolt but after his review of the recordings and "chats" with the Earth prisoners Vegeta discovered she only wanted to train them to be stronger. The Prince found that he was not completely opposed to the idea. It would give her something to do when there was down time and would make the games even more interesting this year.

Once a year the games were held on Vegetasei. There were two ways to end up in the games. One was to enter of your own free will and the other was to be entered as a prisoner. The contestants were sorted based on power level and the winner of each division earned their freedom along with other assorted gifts and prizes. Some were even offered places in the army.

Vegeta was pissed. It was going to take days for her to be back to normal. The medical team didn't want to put her in a regeneration tank because they were designed specifically for Saiyan DNA and the doctors were unsure of the compatibility. He was going to have to train her while she was injured. He had no choice.

While being treated she bitched that if she'd had her own weapons in the first place things would have ended differently.

So what had he done? Vegeta ordered one of the men to go down into the cargo bay and find the type of weapons she desired. The Saiyans had a tendency to collect weaponry from the planets they warred with and he'd had a feeling that these blades would have been kept by someone. Naturally he was correct.

The three swords he held under his arm would do no good against someone of his caliber or against any elite as far as he was concerned, however he felt they would do her some good against those of lower power levels.

After placing his free hand on the keypad Vegetas door slid open. He came to an abrupt halt.

The vicious stench of fouled blood met his nose in the same moment that his brain registered the horrific screams coming from inside. The blades clattered to the ground.

Vegeta was across the room in a blink of the eye and he stared down at one of the more disturbing sites he'd seen.

Bulma lay on her back writhing, eyes screwed shut, face contorted. Blood oozed from her every pore. Both her meager sheet and the wall were covered in blood.

Despite having seen much worse in his life Vegeta found himself bothered by the site. The Prince didn't know what was going on but assumed that in this instance time was of the essence.

Acting on his first instincts Vegeta lifted her into his arms and took off towards his medical bay. Doctors' advice be damned. He was putting her in the tank; it was quite possibly her only chance.

At least it would stop the god-awful screaming.

"You will explain it to me, now!" Vegeta snarled as he held the doctor up by his neck. More incompetence.

"It-it appears the salve that was used to treat her wound was…tainted." The weaker Saiyan wheezed.

Vegeta hated this variety of Saiyan. They were in his opinion nothing more than the result of poor breeding. They were born weak, nearly powerless. Their power levels were just barely over that of a strong human male.

Squeezing tighter Vegeta asked "By what?"

"Tarlat."

Vegeta dropped that Saiyan to the ground. He knew Tarlat and was surprised that he hadn't known just by the symptoms Bulma had been showing. Tarlat damaged and destroyed the blood vessel walls. It also prevented coagulation. The end result was severe bleeding from every pore, orifice and vessel in the body. It was an extremely painful process. Finally death came via blood loss.

Who had done it and why? He didn't know if the poison had been meant for him or the girl but either way he need to ferret out the coward and dispose of them. The prince doubted it was the doctor. It would have been suicide to have poisoned the salve himself and besides Vegeta could sense no deceit from the man.

So, if not the doctor then who? Of course it could be any number of individuals.

Vegeta knew it was going to be a distinct pain in the ass to uncover the responsible party. Sure…torturing everyone on the ship would eventually gain him his needed information but it would also turn his own army against him.

With a resigned sigh Vegeta entered his quarters and proceeded through the training room into his med bay.

His tank was the latest model. It was a large clear cylinder offering a full 360-degree view of the occupant. This model was also twice as effective as the last.

Settling himself down in a chair across from the tank Vegeta watched her float in the bubbling blue fluid.

She was petite and he could see the fine play of muscles underneath her translucent skin, but it was her more womanly features that drew his eye. The full breasts, rounded hips, taught ass and thighs.

Looking away from her floating form Vegeta felt his groan tighten and his face flush. It took him several moments to reign himself in.

Besides the fact that she was very likely the most irritating person he had ever met; this girl felt nothing for him but hatred and she was close to half his age. Bulma would never have him willingly and he did not take women by force.

Dropping his head into his hands the Prince had a feeling the next several months were going to be very long. He had to be her trainer. He had to be ruthless, unattached, and emotionless. He could afford no weakness towards her.

Standing abruptly Vegeta left the room.

Yes, a very uncomfortable next several months.

The world around her was warm; it tickled along her body in gentle waves. The very absence of pain was pleasure.

She remembered the bloody projectile vomit but after that she only recalled the endless pain, but eventually the darkness claimed her and she had not fought it because she had been grateful.

Blinking her eyes open Bulma had the strangest sensation of being in a fish tank. The blue water held her gently and air bubbles trickled up all around her.

What was this? Her mind was operating at half speed.

Trying to get her bearings Bulma finally had her first coherent thought. Naked, she was naked!

The realization that she was floating in a glass tank butt ass naked brought Bulmas mind around quicker than perhaps anything else could have. Bulma didn't do naked. She hated being in a situation where anyone could see her naked, the locker room had been the worst. Two words…group showers.

Spinning around in the tank Bulma tried to figure out where in the hell she was; the room looked odd through the blue fluid but it was pretty easy to see that it was Vegetas private medical bay.

A chair sat about three meters away but directly in front of her tank. It was empty but the implication was plain to see. Vegeta, The Prince of All Assholes, had sat there and watched her bob around naked for who knows how long.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Wonderful, now he had seen her at her worst and most vulnerable. It was all very disturbing.

Crossing her arms Bulma floated in the tank and wondered when it was going to let her out. There appeared to be no easy way for her to get out of her own free will.

It seemed like an eternity later that the tank finally let out a few beeps and the liquid began to drain. When her feet could touch bottom and her head was above the thick fluid Bulma snatched the facemask off. She was incredibly glad to be rid of it. Finally, at long last, a front section of the tank slid down and out of view; freeing Bulma from her prison.

The tile floor was cold against her feet as Bulma moved across the room. She had expected to feel weak but instead she felt strong, renewed even, as if she'd had the best sleep of her life. All that remained of her wound was a thin scar on the inside of her left arm.

Bulma snatched the sheet off of the examination table and quickly wrapped it around herself. Gods she hated being naked. Shivering she made her way towards Vegetas quarters. Time to figure out what the hell had happened.

A/N: Eeeeh Ok, not my favorite chapter ever but it had to be here. Thanks for reading this. I will update as soon as I can.


	7. Choices

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

So, I'm trying to speed up how long it takes me to get a chapter out. I am sorry for the delays but I am active duty military, a wife, a homeowner, a pet mommy, a student, a martial artist, and a writer. My life lends its self to being very busy. I also recently had a tragedy. My long time pet and friend Iggy (she was a guinea pig) died. Anyways I'm going to try and get a move on it with this story. Don't worry it will pick up soon.

On To The Story…

Choices

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma lay spread eagle on the floor of the bathroom. She was exhausted, everything hurt from her face to her feet. Damn. The Prince of All Assholes had been exceptionally hard on her since the poisoning incident. He'd also been even shorter with her than usual. She rarely saw him outside of her training sessions.

Her lower lip was already beginning to swell and she could feel sweat and blood pooling on the floor beneath her. Double damn. The training was getting tougher with each passing day. Once she learned to fly all hell had broken loose. Bulma wasn't sure but she was beginning to believe that Vegeta was pissed off at her for something specific.

Everyday he locked himself in the training room after her "lessons" with the strict order not to leave the room and he locked her in to boot. She'd been following that particular command for the past two months and Bulma had had enough.

Pulling her self up off the floor she headed for the shower; shower first escape later.

Bulma strode down the hall a half smirk on her face. Poor Vegeta didn't have a clue who he was dealing with. While Bulma wasn't very interested in science she was her fathers' daughter and breaking out of the room was a piece of cake. The best part was that he wouldn't notice for hours.

Unfortunately the only clothes Bulma had were the ones provided for her so she had to don her Saiyan uniform but she'd included her swords this time. She'd used a scrap of her black gi to tie the two swords to her waist. Bulma felt much better with the Katana and Wakizashi tied to her side. She remembered her promise to the Earth prisoners and intended to keep it.

Her hand shook slightly as held it up, hovering over the key scanner.

Traitor.

The word echoed through her.

Was she a traitor? Maybe. But did it make a difference? No. Bulma laid her palm on the key. The doors slid open and every set of eyes in the room turned to face her at once.

"Bulma?"

Bulma froze, she hadn't thought to hear that voice again this side of the afterworld.

"Yamcha..." Her voice was breathy as she stared at the man she'd once loved. Bulma felt tears trying to rise at the site of his shorn hair but she brutally pushed them back.

Yamchas' jaw clenched. "That's all you have to say to me?"

Bulma paused, gave one slow blink and gathered her thoughts.

"I saw you killed in battle Yamcha. I saw it." Her voice was far steadier than it deserved to be.

"No. What you saw was me wounded by one of these barbarians. After you ran away they brought me here, patched me up and made me a prisoner." Yamcha got louder with every word.

The battle replayed in Bulmas mind. The big burly Saiyan hitting Yamcha square in the chest with a Ki blast, the color draining from his face as he fell to the ground and lay so very still. Then she was running, running home.

"Come with me." She turned on her heel and opened the doors.

Yamcha followed her out into the hall but he didn't look happy about it. Once they were alone, safely away from the prying eyes of her fellow Earthlings Bulma turned on him.

"I'm not going to fight with you in front of them Yamcha. I don't want to fight with you at all. I'm sorry I didn't realize you weren't dead but I cannot change what I did. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because the Saiyans were after me specifically in the first place."

Yamcha crossed his arms and frowned down at Bulma. "Why were they after you?"

"Because, I'm the worlds' smartest." She shrugged as she said it.

"Where are they keeping you?" Yamcha asked.

It was Bulmas turn to frown. She had the sneaky suspicion that Yamcha planned on interrogating her about everything. Though she couldn't blame him; she really didn't want to play twenty questions.

"They've forced me to stay with their Prince."

Yamchas eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bulma snapped.

"You don't know?" Yamcha didn't sound like he believed her.

Bulma grew frustrated. "Didn't I just say that? If I bloody well knew why I'd tell you."

"I just think you owe me an explanation." His voice was low as he spoke.

"I don't owe you anything Yamcha. I stopped owing you anything when you betrayed me." This time Bulma snapped it at him.

She remembered that day a little less than a year ago when she discovered Yamcha in the arms of some other girl. His naked body on top of hers, her blonde hair spread out across the pillow, the sounds of lust and the sent of sweaty bodies and sex in the air. The worst part had been Yamchas explanation. He'd done it because Bulma wouldn't put out. According to him it was her fault for not giving him what he "needed". He still bore a scar on his nose from where she'd broken it.

Now she remembered why she hated him. Her heart turned to stone as the memory resurfaced.

"I've told you so many time that I'm sorry I don't know what else you want from me? How can I make it up to you? Bulma please let me make it up to you. Give me a second chance." Yamcha pleaded with her.

Bulma shook her head. "No."

Then suddenly Yamchas arms were around her and he was holding her as tightly as he could.

"I thought you were dead too. I grieved for you. I love you, please, please Bulma. Who else is left but me for you?"

Bulma felt her face grow warm. She pushed Yamcha back as gently as she could. She understood that he hurt, that he believed he loved her, but Bulma felt nothing towards him but a cold anger and the very slight twinge of regret for what they could have been.

"I don't love you anymore Yamcha. And I don't give second chances." She watched a tear slip down his cheek.

"Can I please have one kiss, just one more?" He sounded so fragile that Bulma complied with a nod.

His lips on hers were soft, gentle, but Bulma felt nothing at his touch. Yamcha pulled back.

"I know you will come back to me."

"It won't happen Yamcha. Now either get back in there and help me train these people or get the hell out of my way." Bulma reopened the door and stood to the side glaring at Yamcha.

He stood staring at her for several heartbeats before stomping towards the door. Yamcha stopped at the threshold and looked down at Bulma.

"You'll see it my way one day Bulma." Then he stormed into the training room.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding Bulma followed him into the room.

Bulma took stock of who was in the room and noticed that Susan was conspicuously absent. Finally she spoke.

"So, whose ready to learn how _not _to die?"

Hours later Bulma called it quits for the day and allowed everyone to go back to whatever they felt like doing for the rest of their time in the training room.

After spending so much time around them Bulma noticed something disturbing. Every last one of them looked starved. Their skin sallow and eyes hollow. It was greatly decreasing their ability to fight and train well. She guessed they were probably boardering on malnutrition. Bulma had very resolutely decided to bring it up to Vegeta and do everything in her power to see them better fed. Though she'd kept this little plot to herself. If it fell through and they didn't know about it, it would hurt them less.

Amongst the group were a few stronger than average Earthlings, these ones Bulma was almost positive would be put into the Saiyans games. Besides Yamcha and Piccolo there was Chichi a small dark-haired woman, and a grumpy blonde who said only that her name was eight-teen. Oh, and she couldn't forget the old perverted Master Roshi who had been a powerful warrior in his time.

Bulma had charged these guys with helping each other and others train while she wasn't around. They had agreed…mostly. Piccolo had said that he would attempt to train them but that he didn't really have the patience for it and Roshi seemed more interested in watching the girls stretch than anything else but it was the best she could hope for.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The voice brought Bulma out of her thoughts. She was standing next to the door preparing to leave and a very tall girl just couple of years younger than her had spoken.

Bulma looked the question at the girl.

"Could you please escort me back to our sleeping quarters? I feel ill and don't want to have to beg the Saiyans to take me."

She looked down at Bulma with big chocolate brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you go to the medical bay?" Bulma asked.

"They don't do anything for us unless it is life threatening or could cause permanent damage. I just…have cramps." A slight blush spread across the younger girls cheeks. For the life of her Bulma couldn't remember her name.

"Ah, well in that case sure." Bulma could understand her embarrassment. Who would want to explain that to a male anything, let alone a male Saiyan? Bulmas own cycles were very irregular and sometimes didn't come at all. The doctors on Earth had told her it was because of all the working out she did. She didn't have enough body fat for it.

Bulma followed the girl out of the room and through the halls making her way down to the Prisoners quarters. Both males and females were housed together in a large single room filled top to bottom with cots that stacked five high. The girl explained that half the day half the prisoners stayed here and half went to the training rooms, twelve standard hours later they swapped out.

Bulma made a mental note to schedule her training session with them more carefully so that she could spend half her time with one group and half with the other.

She didn't like way they had to live but figured there wasn't anything she could do about that particular problem. Room on a space ship was a premium. Bulma herself would have rather been kept here than with Vegeta.

"Would you please walk with me? I don't like to travel through here alone, the men have been known to rape women when they are alone." She didn't meet Bulmas eyes while she said it.

Now there was a problem that could be solved, but later, one issue at a time. Nodding her assent Bulma unlocked the door and followed the girl into the dark hole. She could tell from watching her train that she wasn't really a warrior and probably would never be one. So she could understand her fear.

The girl led as they wound their way through the towering maze of cots in the dimly lit cell. The place was huge and the voices of those around them echoed eerily. The place reminded Bulma of a cave, a dead cave. It was cold and dry, full of winding tunnel like passageways, but the slightly musky smell of humans ruined the illusion.

"Will you be safe in your bed?" Bulma asked as they made their way deeper into the cellblock.

"Yes, the ones I bunk with that are here will keep me safe."

Looking off into the darkness she felt a chill go down her spine. Something wasn't right. Bulma turned drawing her sword as she went.

Metal met metal and there Susan stood. The fierceness in her face spoke volumes as she advanced on Bulma

"I knew you'd come." She snarled at Bulma.

"A trap." Bulma said and fought the urge to look over at the girl that had led her here.

Shouting and ruckus broke out all around them as prisoners clamored to watch one of their own fight someone in Saiyan armor. Bulma finally realized how bad of an idea it had been to allow her self to be lead into the prison.

Susan rushed her forcing Bulma to move back because there wasn't enough room to move anywhere else.

"Traitor!" Susan screamed and attacked Bulma again.

Bulma blocked the strike upwards and set her foot into Susan's stomach sending her backwards.

"Will you stop fighting me?" Bulma shouted at Susan. "We don't have to be enemies, I am human too. I am trying to help you all."

Someone was moving in behind her, she could feel it up the back of her neck. Without looking Bulma kicked back and up as hard as she could. She struck the man straight in the balls. She felt her foot sink in and hit pubic bone. He fell to the ground screaming without Bulma ever looking at him.

Prisoners filled every available space on either side of the fight, piled up on the cots, swarming in all around them. A flickering of fear ran through Bulma, she was good but the numbers could overwhelm her. Bulma looked into Susans' eyes.

"Stop this or I will kill you." She would kill Susan and she let the other girl see that in her eyes.

"You can try." Susan said.

"Never forget that I gave you the option of life over death, never forget the one you chose." Bulmas voice was calm as she watched Susan make up her mind. "Susan don't-"

Susan charged her again. Bulma met her charge blocking her attacks with skill borne of a lifetime of practice. Alarms began to sound and shouts could be heard from the Saiyan guards as they stormed the prison cell intent upon getting to the fight.

Bulma knew what she had to do, she had to make an example of Susan or else she would be challenged again and again. The world inside Bulmas head went quite, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Bulma brought her sword down across Susans; severing the lower quality sword in two. The metal clanged to the ground. Bulma turned, rotating her body back towards Susan, her blade moved with her, and then across Susans throat in one clean movement.

Arterial blood sprayed across Bulmas faces and hair. The warm liquid ran down her neck and dripped slowly to the floor.

Susan froze looking confused; she opened her mouth, closed it and could only blink down at Bulma.

"You chose this." Bulmas voice held no emotion. She felt nothing and the little voice in the back of her head insisted this was a bad thing but Bulma shoved that little voice back into it's box. She'd worry about her own psyche later.

Susan's eyes rolled back and she tumbled to the floor, her neck a gaping wound. The prison cell was deathly quite.

Blinking, Bulma found herself able to focus on the room and those around her. It was mostly humans but the Saiyan guard had apparently reached them just in time for the finale.

Ignoring the Saiyans Bulma crouched down to clean her sword off on a clean piece of Susans clothing. There was very little blood on the blade, it was easy to wipe away. She stood up and sheathed her sword.

First thing first, Bulma turned on the girl who had led her into the trap. Bulma lashed out, grabbing her around the throat, digging her nails into that delicate flesh. The blonde fell to her knees in front of Bulma. She wrapped her hands around Bulmas wrist and tried to pry her hand off, but Bulmas hand would not be moved. Bulma felt a vague sense of wonder at her own strength. How could she be so much stronger already? She could feel it; she was slightly more than human strong now. Tearing out the girls' throat would be…easy.

"How did Susan get that sword?"

She could not afford to let someone live who was planning her death. Could she? If she let her live would she continue trying to kill her? Even now that Susan was dead? The girl was trying to speak but Bulma was holding on to her throat too heard. Bulma loosened her grip to allow her to speak.

"I won't tell you anything. Traitorous bit-"

Bulma calmly tightened her grip again. She had totally read this girl wrong; at least her spirit was strong if not her body. It was too bad.

"Tell me and I'll let you go. Refuse and I'll rip your throat out."

She tried to shake her head but could only her head but could only glare furiously up at Bulma. A strange emptiness filled Bulma then, it replaced the calm with…nothingness.

"What is your name?" She loosened her grip just enough to let her speak.

"Rachel."

"Look into my eyes, see what isn't there and then decide. Your life, or your information."

Rachel stared into her eyes and then grew pale. "I don't know much. All I know is that it was a Saiyan. Susan said that, there was one of them that hates you just as much as she does…did."

Bulma nodded and let her go. Then spoke loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear.

"I want to help everyone from Earth. I want to help make you stronger, I want to try to negotiate for a better order of things for all of you. I cannot even begin to do this if I constantly have to fight against the very people I am trying to protect. If anyone attempts to take my life I will do my best to take theirs in turn. Whether we come from the same planet or not, I will never simply allow someone to kill me. Keep that in mind."

Even to her, her voice sounded hollow and empty. It should have bothered her that it wouldn't have bothered her to tear out Rachel's throat, but it didn't.

The Saiyans stood looking vaguely stunned. Bulma didn't understand why. They themselves often killed in much worse ways. Hell, she hadn't even killed Rachel.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Instead of answering her they glanced at each other. Bulma frowned.

"What?"

They shook their heads. "The Prince demands your presence in the throne room."

"Of course he does." Bulma was in no mood to deal with Vegeta at the moment. "He can just wait until later."

Human and Saiyan eyes went wide all around her. The taller Saiyan on the right reached up and touched his scouter.

"The Prince says we are to drag your unconscious bleeding body to the throne room if you won't come of your own free will."

Rolling her eyes Bulma shrugged.

"Fine. Lead the way." The Saiyans turned in unison shouting at the humans to make a hole. They scuttled out of the way and back into the dark like a bunch of animals. Bulma sighed; she was going to do her best to convince Vegeta that the humans should be kept in better conditions. Bulma could hear the humans whispering all around her. It mostly consisted of insults towards her. The word traitor was being liberally applied.

Thinking back to the body that she'd left lying on the floor she was beginning to believe that they were right.

The light from the hall hurt Bulmas eyes after the darkness of the cell. Once out in the hall Bulma need a distraction so she decided to pester the Saiyans.

"What are your names?"

They walked ahead of her, not looking back to check and make sure she was following.

"Tomaton."

"Zucinul."

Tomaton and Zucinul were easily a foot and a half taller than Bulma.

"Toma and Zuc huh?" They both cringed at the mangling of their names but continued on as if they hadn't heard her. "Now, tell me why you looked at me like that. You've surely seen worse things, done worse things."

"Yes I've killed many, but that is not what has startled me." Zuc answered me first. "It was the way you killed, they way you almost killed again."

"What?"

"Emotionless." It was Toma who spoke; his voice was deeper than Zuc's like he didn't use it as often.

"Yes. That's what it was." Zuc continued. "There was nothing on your face, nothing at all. When we kill, there is always something. Anger, hate, passion, joy. You felt nothing. I've only ever seen one other person who kills so emotionlessly."

Bulma swallowed. "Who?"

"Prince Vegeta." Tomas gruff voice answered her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I know this took forever but I promise the next one sooner because it's already half written, lol. It is actually this chapter cut in half. I noticed this was getting a bit longish so I've decided to make it two chapters instead of one. R&R if you please. Thanks!


	8. Blood

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I would like to thank niakay for the SEVEN reviews you gave me! Wow, you have no idea how much that made my day. I actually did try to take one of your suggestions into consideration. I would also like to thank darklady for your review as well. The lemony goodness is on its way in another couple of chapters or so. If I somehow managed to not reply to anyone's review I apologize and you have my greatest thanks. On a more serious note, this chapter is where things sorta take a turn for the weird. If you don't like it I'm sorry but it's my vision. I really do try to avoid clichés but sometimes it is what it is. I hope everyone loves this one. It is a really long chapter. I initially had this as being two separate chapters but didn't like the way it broke up so now it is one big chapter. ENJOY!

Now On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Toma and Zuc left her at the doors to the throne room saying that Vegeta would open it for her when he was ready. Bulma stood in front of the doors, alone and pissed off for a long time. The dried blood on her skin began to itch and Bulma had, had enough.

She pressed the button on the intercom. "If you don't open this door right now. I'm going to open it for you and you know I can."

Being alone with her thoughts for too long was a bad thing. Now was not the time for her to think about the fact that she'd killed somebody for the first time, or that she still felt nothing inside but a hollowed out space.

Bulma moved out of the way when the doors suddenly opened and several Saiyans came barreling out. Some cast her weary looks but most of them seemed relieved to be all but running from the room.

The hairs on Bulmas arms stood on end. She could feel Vegetas Ki flaring around him in small violent bursts. He was angry. Bulma wasn't sure how she knew but she was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was livid. Why hadn't she felt this before? Oh, yeah she'd been too busy killing Susan.

It was deathly quite as Bulma made her way into the room. The throne room was one of the many places where Bulma had never been before. It was a very large room and perhaps the most beautiful room on the entire ship.

The ceiling and back wall were glass, the floor was a solid shining black stone that reflect the passing outer space. Vegetas "throne" was actually a very nice looking black chair that spun around. Currently it was spun away from Bulma to face the glass wall.

Bulma walked silently across the floor towards the seat. She could see Vegetas legs but that was all. The closer she got the more suffocating the energy in the room felt, it made it hard to breath. His fury poured off of him in waves. What in the hell was wrong with him?

She knew she should be afraid but thankfully that emptiness stayed. It allowed her to move through that thickening power and anger without hesitation. Bulma stopped just behind his chair.

"Vegeta?" Nothing happened. Bulma sighed and moved to the side of the chair where she could see the Prince. He sat, back rigid, arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. Energy flashed around him like miniature lightening bolts. He was staring straight ahead out into the pinpricked darkness.

She studied his features, obsidian eyes, strong sculpted face, full lips, toned body accentuated by the armor and his sleek brown tail wound tight around his waist. She felt herself flush.

It had been happening more and more often lately, that she'd notice Vegeta in the way a woman notices a man. He was the enemy and she was not supposed notice him like that…or miss his presence when he was locked up training on his own. It had to be Stockholm syndrome.

"What do you want Vegeta? I'd like to go get cleaned up." His eyes flicked to her in only the barest of movements.

Bulma was not stupid and her survival instinct was still intact. She took a step back. The look in his eyes was murderous. He was as filled to the brim with emotion as she was empty.

Vegetas hand lashed out, grabbing Bulma by the hair, fingers close to her scalp. He pulled her to the ground in front of him. It didn't really hurt her physically but it hurt her in other ways. Vegeta had only struck her during their training sessions these past three months since she'd been poisoned, no matter what she'd said or done, he hadn't laid a hand on her in anger. In a strange way she'd begun to trust him.

"Let go of me!" Bulma struck at Vegeta with her free hands.

The Prince captured her wrists in his free hand with little effort. It was like being captured by a steel statue.

Vegeta growled at her, a deep animalist sound, and stood snatching her up with him.

His face was inches from hers. Fuck this, Bulma thought and brought her knee straight up into Vegetas unprotected groin. He might be a man of steel but balls were balls and Vegeta grunted in pain. His grip slackened on her. Bulma broke away and went for the door. He wasn't himself, that much she could tell.

Then suddenly she was on the ground. How had that happened?

Bulma felt the first true stirrings of emotion inside of her since she'd killed, fear and anger. She kicked at Vegeta as he rolled her over onto her back and pulled her swords from her belt, tossing them away.

"Vegeta stop."

"No." He growled before pulling her to him. His hand was in her hair once more. For an instant Bulma thought that he was going to finally kill her. She didn't want to die not knowing why, but he didn't kill her.

Vegeta pulled the collar of her suit down and buried his face in her neck, his teeth grazed along her flesh. Fire burned through Bulmas body and she gasped. The Princes dark blue Ki flared over them both as he ran his teeth along her neck, tongue flicking out to taste her flesh and the blood covering it.

His Ki sank into her, warming her, healing her, but it hurt. Feeling came back to Bulma in an agonizing rush. Her Ki flared out around them both and she was whole again. She could feel him inside her head, his heartbeat in hers, his rage. What had he done to her? Bulma closed her eyes against the sensations, against the hotness of it.

Vegeta sank his teeth into Bulmas bared neck. Pain like she'd never felt before slashed through her and she grabbed handfuls of his hair to pull him away, but then it change.

Pleasure blazed to life, borne from the pain like the phoenix from the flames. Bulma lost herself to the feeling, to the desire coursing through her body. Not even the feeling of her blood running down her neck could distract her. Her hands stopped trying to pull Vegeta away. They lay in his hair, forgotten.

A warm pressure began building low in her body; gasps tore themselves from her throat. That pressure broke in waves that brought her screaming over that last shimmering edge to orgasm.

Darkness ate at Bulmas vision, dragging her down into the abbess. She fought at it, afraid and not understanding what was happening, but it was hopeless. The darkness took her.

Bulma blinked back to the conscious world and found that she was lying alone in the Princes bed, blankets pulled over her body. She was clean, and dressed in her sleeping clothes. For a moment Bulma wondered if Vegeta had violated her but she shook the thought away. Her body bore no evidence of such an act and Bulma didn't believe Vegeta would do that particular violence to her.

She slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She had to see what he'd done to her neck.

The mirror tells no lies, Bulma thought as she looked at the wound. His teeth had sliced through her neck like a hot knife through butter. Saiyan teeth were sharp, far sharper than humans and had not trouble tearing through flesh. The wound was awful looking, the perfect imprint of his teeth were swollen bloody scabs and the area around them a dark combination of red, black and purple.

Vegeta hadn't done anything but bite her. How had such a terrible wound brought her to her very first orgasm?

Bulma had never had an orgasm before. Her and Yamcha had made out, played around, but never done anything to bring her. He'd only been interested in full on sex. Bulma refused him. She was one of the few girls her age that still believed in waiting until marriage for that particular act.

Bulma shook with rage. How dare Vegeta do this to her? It was going to leave a scar. A permanent reminder of what he'd done to her. Why the hell had he done it?

She remembered the feeling of him in her head, she had felt everything he felt and he had felt her pleasure, had shared in it, this had to be something more than an act for pleasure. This was something else entirely, but what?

So many questions and absolutely no answers, Bulma could feel the beginnings of a headache clawing at the back of her eyes. The memory of the orgasm that Vegeta had given her only fueled the flames of her fury because as much as it pissed her off, she had enjoyed it.

Step one- change into her armor; it would hide the bite mark. Step two- find Vegeta and kick his ass.

Dressed and rearmed (she'd found her swords laying on top of the dresser) Bulma easily sensed out Vegetas Ki and tracked him across the ship. He hadn't even tried locking her in the room so it took Bulma no time at all to get to him.

The Prince was in the guards training room, the place where he'd go when he wanted to beat on people. Bulma looked through the window and saw him fighting Kakkorot up near the top of the room. Bulmas heartbeat sped up at the site of Vegeta fighting. The look on his face, the way he moved, his sheer confidence… Her face flushed, her whole body came alive, burning with heat at the sight of him. Bulma turned away from the door. What was wrong with her? She felt an aching in her body that she hadn't felt before, not even with Yamcha.

Covering her face with her hands Bulma slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Shaking her head violently she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want this, she didn't want to feel this way about the man who ruled over the people who had so mercilessly destroyed her own, who even now kept them locked up like animals. The tears finally came, slowly and silently trailing down her face. How could she continue on like this?

How could she crave him? It had to be something to do with what he'd done to her, but Bulma knew it was a lie. That might have something to do with it, yes, but she'd started reacting to him weeks ago. Not as strongly as now but it had been there.

"Bulma?"

Bulma started at her name. The tall goofy Saiyan named Kakkorot stood beside her.

"What?" Bulma wiped at her face and stood.

Kakkorot looked nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Prince Vegeta told me to tell you that you can come in if you want." He glanced behind him through the window and back at Bulma. She thought about it for a second.

"Tell him I said he has some explaining to do."

Bulma watched Kakkorot go back into the room and a second later everyone filed out and disappeared down the hall.

"It's all yours." Kakkorot told her before he too went down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Sighing Bulma walked into the now emptied out training room. She so didn't feel like doing this anymore. Vegeta hovered near the ceiling and Bulma flew up to meet him.

Flight was still relatively new to her, having only mastered it a month prior and she still felt a thrill of excitement every time she flew. She leveled off with Vegeta and decided to cut to the chase so to speak.

"Vegeta, what's happening?" Bulma asked.

"Something you will most likely hate me for even more than you do now."

Bulma nodded, he was probably right.

"Spill it." Bulma clinched her jaw and stared at the Saiyan in front of her.

"It is complicated. I didn't know this could happen with a human." His deep voice pulled at things low in Bulmas body. She fought against the sudden stab of lust.

"What is it?" Her voice was tight.

"The bond. It is something that is impossible to fight against and to attempt to do so is dangerous."

Vegeta took a deep breath and continued.

"It is a bit like your humans ideals of a…" He choked on his next words. "Soul mate."

"No-" Bulma started, but Vegeta continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"No one is sure how the mate is chosen; most of my people believe it is our Gods that chose for us. They believe that two souls are bound together and follow each other from life to life, always searching to be together again."

He shook his head.

"I do not know if that is the truth of it or not but the reality is once a Saiyan finds their life mate the bond begins. It does not matter how much they might hate one another. It starts slow, a simple physical desire, the same as you could feel for any attractive person but it builds. It is generally stronger in the male; we get very possessive, very quickly."

"Vegeta stop I don't want to hear anymore."

"Well you are going to have to!" He shouted.

Rage boiled inside of her but Bulma closed her mouth and only glared at Vegeta. She could feel her Ki starting to crackle around her.

"The bond has moved so far, so fast, that I lost control of myself when I saw you on the recording. Kissing that human male. I did not mean to lay hands on you or to make the first mark but it is only three days until my mating heat."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What-is-that?" She didn't think she could take any more funky Saiyan metaphysics.

"Adult male Saiyans go into a mating heat once a year on our day of birth. It too is something that cannot be fought."

Bulma felt a sudden terror grip her. No, she didn't want this.

"When you kissed that male did you feel anything for him?"

Bulma already knew the answer but why would Vegeta want to know that? Maybe she should lie, maybe she should tell him that yes she had and he would leave her alone. If she were away from him long enough maybe this bonding thing would wear off.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Sometimes a strong lust is mistaken for the bond at first. If you felt anything towards him at all then this is not a bonding."

Bulma felt the blood drain from her face as she recalled that kiss. She remembered feeling nothing, not even an inkling of her old desire for Yamcha. At the time she figured it was only the fact that they'd been broken up for nearly a year, but the whole time they'd been apart she'd still missed him a little, still thought him extremely handsome, and had craved his touch. Now…nothing.

"No!" Bulma screamed. "I belong to no man!"

Her Ki burst out violently around her and she felt her energy beginning to gather in her palms.

Vegetas Ki flared out in response to hers but he looked far calmer than Bulma.

"You should know that it takes only three marks apiece to seal the bond. If we try to fight this we will not want to eat, sleep, or train. We will never crave the touch of another. Saiyans have been known to waste away to death after finding their mate and not completing the bonding."

Bulma felt rage explode inside her. He was lying. This was a trick. She would not be "bound" to the very thing that destroyed her people! She struck him in the face as hard as she could, his head whipped sideways with the force of it and Bulma went to follow it up with her other fist. Vegetas hand was just suddenly there wrapped around her wrist.

"I deserved the first one. I will not let you have another." Bulmas face went red. He'd let her hit him. Of course he had. He let her go and she didn't really think about what she did next. Her hands were just suddenly out in front of her, wrists together palms out. Her attack hit Vegeta full on and Bulmas Ki exploded around him in a blinding bright flash.

Taking the opportunity that he was distracted Bulma fled, flying out of the training room and down the halls. Ignoring the indignant words of the Saiyans as she flew past them. Flying indoors outside of a training room was considered rude. She needed to be alone; she needed to feel nothing again.

Hours later found Bulma working in the gravity room. She'd pushed the gravity up to forty times Earths gravity. For her that was an extreme amount of pressure. Nearly double of what she'd been working under. Her blue-green Ki flared around her and was the only thing protecting her from being crushed to the floor.

She had to work harder, had to beat the lust from her body, because that's all this was, an all consuming, and indescribable lust. Right?

Screaming Bulma threw another Ki attack into the air at one of the training bots the scientists had replicated using her Fathers original models. The anger fueled her power; allowed it to grow, gave her the keys to her whole Ki. It made Bulmas blood boil that she had to be angry just to use her Ki in such a way. Would she ever be able to simply access it fully without all the preamble?

Block the attack, fire another, dodge that one, fire again, block, dodge, and attack. Bulma repeat this over and over again, using all of her strength each time to push harder, to make herself forget. She worked relentlessly without a single break, not wanting to give her mind the time to think.

Finally Bulma fell to the floor of the GR; she'd literally used up all her reserves from the countless hours of training. She didn't have enough strength left to fight the gravity. A small smile played across her lips as she fought for breath. Perhaps she should die? At least she would die well, training for combat, with at least some of her honor intact. It was taking the last of her will to force the breath in and out of her body. All she would have to do was give up. Stop fighting. Let go.

Bulma started suffocating. She couldn't force the air into her lungs for much longer, didn't even want to move an inch of her body and knew that she was going to die if she didn't do something.

Just let go, she thought to herself, just stop trying.

The need for oxygen burned inside her and Bulma felt the desire to gasp for that needed breath leave her.

She lay on the floor without a single tear of regret. She didn't care. She'd rather be dead.

The gravity room door opened, torn off it hinges with a loud wrenching sound. The GRs safety features kicked in and the gravity shut off.

Air rushed back into Bulmas lungs in great gasping breaths and she rolled over on her side, coughing and retching.

"What were you thinking?" It was Vegeta.

Looking up at him Bulma felt ashamed. How could she admit to him that she'd been thinking that she didn't care if she lived or died? That she'd planned on just letting the GR kill her, that if he hadn't been strong enough to rip the door off she would have been blissfully gone to the afterlife?

"I over exerted myself. I wasn't thinking." She half lied to him once she could gain a single breath.

Bulma sat up and leaned against the control center of the GR. Not yet trusting her body enough to try standing. She had hoped that being so exhausted she wouldn't react to Vegeta, but as soon as she laid eyes on him Bulmas hopes were dashed.

He crouched down in front of her, his ever present frown on his face, and began looking her over for injuries. His scent wafted over her and Bulmas breath caught, he smelled like sweet spice. She'd never noticed that before, she'd never been able to scent him before. Her breath caught, her body tightened and the energy between them became charged.

Vegetas nostrils flared slightly and he leaned in closer to her, an arm on either side of her body where it rested against the paneling. A tremor ran through her when he stuck his nose into the place just behind her ear and breath in deeply, then out in a small burst of air against her skin.

"Stop." Bulma gasped and pushed at him with her hands. The fire inside of her burned so hot that she felt consumed by it.

He drew away from her and closed his eyes. If Bulma didn't know any better she'd say he was counting to ten or a hundred if what he felt was anything like what Bulma was going through.

Standing Vegeta moved swiftly away from her and snapped over his shoulder.

"Go bathe." Then he was gone in typical Vegeta fashion just expecting that she would do as he bid. Grinding her teeth Bulma stood, but she already planned on taking a bath.

Bulma found Vegeta sitting in their living area in the corner farthest away from the bed, with his eyes closed, one leg stretched out in front of him, one bent at the knee. Walking past him Bulma swallowed thickly and forced herself to continue towards the dressers. She pulled off the weighted black training armor, gloves, and boots she'd been wearing and sat them on top of the dresser with a solid thump.

She didn't wear her swords in their quarters normally but she picked up the smallest of her blades, her Tanto, which was about as long as her forearm, and held onto it.

If Vegeta attacked her again she'd try stabbing him. It probably wouldn't work, you couldn't even shoot Saiyans but she'd give it a try. Even if it did work, it wouldn't kill him. Training was one thing but attacking her for no damn good reason was another. She wouldn't just let him do it again.

Bulma grabbed her nightclothes off the top of the dresser and hurried into the bathroom. If he came through that door she'd stab him too.

It was a quick shower; the water stung the bite on her neck

When she went to dress however, Bulma realized she'd grabbed Vegetas much larger clothing. So, did she put his clothes on and to hell with it or did she walk out there in nothing but a towel to retrieve hers?

Bulma put on his cloths. Rolled the pants up at the waistband to keep them on and just had to deal with the oversized shirt. She could tell he'd worn them recently but they didn't smell so she didn't care.

She walked out of the bathroom, settled herself on the edge of the bed, unsheathed her Tanto and looked at the Prince. She saw him swallow, watched his Adams apple bob.

He spoke without opening his eyes.

"Why are you wearing my clothing?" His voice sounded strained.

His sense of smell never ceased to amaze her. "I grabbed them by accident and didn't want to walk out here in a towel to get mine."

"That…was a mistake." He blurred across the room, moving far too fast for Bulma to track him. She had her blade in her hand and when he fell on her it slipped beneath the edge of his armor sinking deep into his stomach. He let out a little umph of surprise. She hadn't even meant to do it, hadn't really thought he could be stabbed.

His eyes went wide with a look of disbelief. Blood ran down her hands, warm and wet.

"How?" Bulma asked, still not really believing what had just happened. Then she saw it, her Ki had spread out from her through the blade, and she'd stabbed him not only with her steel but also with her energy.

He blinked down at her and shook his head. "My fault."

Vegeta pulled back, drawing himself slowly off the blade. Blood poured across Bulmas body. The Prince coughed blood up as he stood holding a hand over his wound.

Did Vegeta just admit that something was his fault? Bulmas amusement faded quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Vegeta shook his head again.

"It was not your fault. I will heal." Vegeta sank to his knees. Bulma went to him and knelt by his side.

"You've been hurt way worse than this before you big baby now come on, get up." She put his arm across her shoulders and forced him to stand. Even with him wounded all she wanted to do was press her body against his.

"It's not that." He looked down at her. "Even now I can not force myself to leave you." He sounded lost.

Vegeta let go of his wound and grabbed Bulmas face gently with his hand. He ran a bloody thumb across her lower lip. Her tongue came out of it's own accord and licked his blood from her lip. The metallic taste of his essence made her heart beat faster and she leaned into him. He cried out when her body pressed against his wound but Bulma didn't care. The smell of his sweat, blood and pain struck triggers in her brain that she hadn't known existed.

She kissed him hard, forced her tongue into his mouth. He opened to her, his teeth nicked her tongue and she bled for him. She cried out in agony that his armor separated her flesh from his. Then she felt Vegetas bare hands on her for the first time. She hadn't noticed him take his gloves off and didn't care. His hands ran up her back and down into her sweat pants, cupping her ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly. She felt something else run across her hip, something soft, and she realize that it was his tail.

Tears threatened to fall from sheer frustration, she wanted more, need more. Distantly in the back of her mind Bulma knew that she had lost herself to something not of this world but she didn't care.

Bulma broke the kiss to run her tongue across his neck. She would never be sure what caused her to do it but she bit him. Her teeth broke through his flesh far easier than she thought they would. His blood rushed into her mouth and she was lost, lost to the shared pleasure.

Their Ki burst out around them, mingling, and then the orgasm hit them. Pulling away from each other they cried out with release. Bulma clung to Vegeta as the waves of pleasure rolled through them both. The combination of orgasm, and hours of training was too much for Bulma. She collapsed but Vegeta picked her up easily.

"Put me down." Vegeta looked down at her like he didn't really want to but he complied, settling her onto the bed covers. Bulma watched him pull his armor from his body. His stab wound was healed. Something about what had happened had healed him. Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower kick on and a moment later he came back out in nothing but a pair of clean training short.

She could see the vicious bite mark that she'd left on his neck; it was just as bad as hers and it hadn't healed. She could still taste him in her mouth. She should have been angry, she should have been scared, she should have maybe even been sick, but she wasn't. The only thing she felt was a deep satisfaction. Like a thirst well sated. Bulma felt like her humanity was slowly slipping away.

"You must bathe again." Vegeta spoke like nothing unusual had just happened. Coldness spread through Bulma. It cooled the fire in her and let her think clearly.

"I hate you." She spoke without looking into his eyes.

Vegeta knelt at the bedside so he could be at eye level with her.

"Do you?"

Bulma felt her jaw go tight, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Vegeta repeated.

"Yes." She snarled and in that moment she meant it with every fiber of her being.

The look that crossed Vegetas face froze Bulma heart. He looked hopeless.

"Then the Gods truly hate me." He turned and walked out.

Bulma lay on the bed, covered in his blood, and cried.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I hope you like it! Please R&R if you do or have any suggestions. Thanks to everyone whose reading this!

-The Enforcer


	9. Heat

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Wow, I'm so amazed at all the reviews and great compliments I've received so far. I would like to again offer a special thanks to…

Miss Tis: Your review was AWESOME! I'm so happy that you think this is so good and I hope not to disappoint you.

Niakay: Again thank you for reviewing I'm so happy you came back for more

Katie and AVI: Thank you both for reviewing

If I have some how missed replying to anyone who reviewed I apologize a zillion times over, I love that people are enjoying this story so much! Also I updated chapter 1 just a little, added a disclaimer and corrected some mistakes I noticed in it but nothing that requires anyone to reread it. I hope everyone one enjoys this chapter as much as the last ones.

Now On To The Story…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The days crept by with an agonizing slowness. Bulma lost track of time and didn't really care to know what happened outside of the room's walls. She didn't know where Vegeta was staying or what he was doing.

Bulma hadn't felt the desire to do anything since that day he left. She hadn't eaten, slept or trained just as the Prince told her. Oh, she'd tried to eat and had thrown the food back up, she'd tried to sleep and lay awake for hours. Most of her motivation got used up everyday just bathing. The only productive thing she managed to do was look up Earths current date. It shocked her to discover that she'd missed her eighteenth birthday by about a month. Happy freaking birthday.

She was growing weak, but Bulma kept telling herself it would go away, it would wear off. She just needed to stay away from him but it was hard and got harder with each passing day.

One night, as Bulma lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, she decided she couldn't stay in the room any longer. She just couldn't.

It was around 0300 and the lights all through the ship would be dimmed or down. Very few Saiyans would be up and around. She would wear what she wanted. Bulma dressed in her black kimono and hakama. With her swords belted around her waist she left the room.

Bulma walked for what seemed like hours, creeping around various corridors of the ship but found herself inexplicably drawn to the throne room. She stood outside the door and could feel him in there. It wasn't the over powering sensation of him in her mind but the simple knowledge of his presence, of his agony and need.

Bulma leaned her forehead against the closed doors and fought the urge to go to him. Walk a way, she told herself, but she couldn't. Fighting wasn't an option anymore. The despair that swallowed her whole for the past days intensified. She was doomed no matter what happened.

Why couldn't she be back on Earth? The Earth before the Saiyans had come. Why did she have to feel this way towards such a creature as Vegeta?

Bulma laid her hand on the scanner. It ran down her hand and the doors slid open.

A frigid burst of air met her and Bulma shivered. It was freezing in the room and all the lights were out. The only illumination came from passing galaxies. Why was it so cold? Bulmas breath came in little white puffs of frozen air as she stepped further into the room. The doors slid shut behind her and she jumped.

She had the sudden feeling that something was wrong and Bulma always listened that feeling. Bulma drew her Katana in one smooth motion. It was so dark and the room so large that shadows filled most of it.

"Vegeta?" Her voice echoed.

A hair-raising growl answered her. Bulma froze, listening. Bare feet slapped against the floor coming from her right. Bulma spun around and saw Vegeta standing in the half-light in nothing but his training shorts.

The look on his face was ferial; he bared his teeth and came for her.

Bulma moved backwards her Ki flowing around her and her sword.

"Vegeta no."

He was out of his mind, and Bulma knew that if he got close enough she could use her Katana on him, she could stop him, and she would most certainly have to kill him to do so.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as if Bulma had all the time in the world to make up her mind. She fell back into her stance, brought her sword up, and prepared to use it against the Prince. He was almost to her. She could see it in her mind, the way he'd rush her, the way she would put the sword through his body, through his heart. The way he would die.

Vegeta was two steps away, one step, and Bulma realized she couldn't do it; she couldn't kill him, she couldn't do it because he didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to fuck her.

The blade clanged to the ground a millisecond before Vegeta hit her. He took her to the ground. Panic rushed through her and she struggled against him even though she'd known what was going to happen. She screamed his name trying to get him to focus on reality.

His body was molten hot against hers. Why was he so hot? It came to her like a slap in the face. This was his mating heat. This was what he'd told her about.

Bulma looked into his face and saw Vegeta struggling to think past the animal.

"Why didn't you stay away?" His voice was deep and rough.

"I couldn't." Bulma did her best to lay still.

"If you'd only stayed away…the-heat…" He closed his eyes and his whole body thrummed like a taught wire above hers. "Kill me. Do it now-while I can let you."

Bulmas hand clutched the hilt of her remaining sword but she had already made her choice.

"No."

Vegeta lowered his face to her neck; she felt his teeth and tongue on the bite wound. Bulma shuddered against him.

"Then forgive me."

She felt him lose his control. There was nothing rational left in him and Bulma knew she'd lost him to his beast. He opened his eyes again and turned their burning black depths to her.

He tore her top open, ripped her bra in half, and exposed her breasts.

Her body betrayed her, burning with desire at his touch. Bulma let him tear her remaining sword from her waist and toss it into the darkness.

Watching him in the half-light, kneeling above her, looking both beautiful and dangerous like some dark god, it struck Bulma that she didn't hate him. He'd told her to kill him, would have died to save her from himself. She had come to him of her own free will. So Bulma did the only thing she could do. She let go, let go of her fear, her self-hate, let go of everything she'd ever been. The heat of the bond, of Vegetas need; of her own need poured over her. She gave herself up to it and believed.

Vegeta flipped her over onto her stomach and tore her hakama off. His obvious strength tightened her body, made her desire blaze hotter. His hands were scalding lines up her ribs, cupping her breasts.

She could feel his lust, his hunger, and could no longer be sure where his desire ended and hers began. His tail wrapped around her hips, pulling her ass into the air, forcing Bulma to come up on hands and knees like an offering before him.

The weight of his body settled over hers, his naked cock pressed against her wetness and Bulma wondered briefly when he'd taken off his shorts. Vegeta pushed himself inside of her, tore past her virginity and buried his cock deep within her.

Bulma screamed. It hurt, it hurt so bad, all she wanted to do was get away. She fought to pull away but he held her to him.

Vegeta set his teeth into back of her neck. He bit hard but not hard enough to break the skin. The feeling of it pulled a moan from between Bulmas lips. Her body grew compliant against him. That little voice in her head asked her, do you want him, and she answered it back, yes…

He pulled out of her and thrust back inside, then again, and again. Each thrust faster and more powerful than the last. Her pain began to fade away, replaced but a slowly building pleasure.

She moved with Vegeta pushing herself back against him in time with his thrusts. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed loudly in the room. With each thrust Vegetas cock brought her closer to climax.

Someone was moaning loudly and Bulma realized it was her, but didn't care. She needed more, wanted more.

Vegeta drew her back up against his chest with his free hand. Held her to him as he continued his rhythmic thrusting. Close, so close, she knew she was nearing her peak.

Vegeta thrust into her twice more and Bulma climaxed.

The strength of it tore a cry from her throat. Drew her breath in great gasps, made her body spasm and tighten around Vegetas. In that same instant he struck her neck, sinking teeth into her flesh. She bled for him, fed him and enjoyed it.

Bulma needed to feel her teeth in his flesh as his was in hers. She grabbed his arm without thinking and pulled it to her mouth. Her teeth broke through the soft skin of his wrist and she drank from him.

Orgasm hit her again, catching her by surprise. It brought her screaming, her body felt like it was on fire, like it would never again be cool. Vegeta roared and she knew when he came. She felt him release inside of her. A sense of wholeness, of completeness, filled her.

They collapsed sideways to the floor as one.

Bulma was suddenly exhausted. The days of sleeplessness caught up with her all at once and she slept feeling both warm and safe with Vegetas body still inside hers, his arms and tail wrapped tightly around her. She allowed herself to enjoy him because it would be the only time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Well I hope nobody is offended or freaked out but it is what it is. Also, just in case anyone is wondering no it is NOT supposed to be rape because I do not condone rape in any way. Please R&R because I always enjoy reviews! They make my day


	10. Acceptance

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

For all of you who come back to me from the past all I can do is offer you my most gracious thanks and appreciation. (Shout out to Miss T if you are still around). I went through some seriously horrible things in my life and all but gave up fanfic writing for good. I got divorced and it sort of killed this part of me for a very long time but I'm back and am going to do my best to pick this beast up were I left off. All my love to everyone.

Now…on to the story!

Acceptance

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The shower water burned her skin but she didn't care. Her eyes focused hazily on the blood running down the drain. Bulma woke up in the throne room, stiff, sore, and cold. But it wasn't the kind of cold that could be cured by a hot shower and tea. It was a cold that went far deeper than that. She had gathered her torn clothing and discarded weapons from the floor, covered herself as best she could and fled while Vegeta still lay in a coma.

They had slept for over twenty hours and the halls were blessedly empty. No one had been there to play witness to her shame. Bulma went straight to the shower because she needed to be clean.

Her actions brought shame to everything and everyone she stood for, she shamed her whole planet. Bulma knew she wouldn't be able to resist Vegeta, she believed in his bond, believed it with her soul. She could feel him in her head, knew that he still lay sleeping on the floor of the throne room. Knew he slept dreamlessly. It took all of her will to leave him and flee that room.

Bulma shuddered. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Whatever it was she felt towards Vegeta it was not hate. Perhaps, what started in that room could have been rape, but she had chosen to let him live instead of protecting her honor. Bulma Briefs could have brought down the heir to the Saiyan kingdom but chose instead throw down her sword and opened her body to him.

When her skin began turning a bright shade of pink Bulma cut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

There was really only one solution to her problem; only one way to save herself and everyone from further shame and to regain her honor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma wrapped her breasts tightly with white binding cloths before she dressed in her only white kimono and hakama.

Kneeling Bulma laid the note she'd written to Vegeta by her side and pulled her arms out of her kimono letting it drape around her before leaning forward and picking up her Tanto.

The death would be painful but it was the most honorable way for her to die. She unsheathed the small sword, set the sheath to the side and examined the blade. It smelled of sage and shone like a star in the dim light of the room. It would cut cleanly.

Stealing herself for the blow Bulma took several slow, deep breaths and then held the blade out in front of her, two handed with the tip towards her.

Bulma plunged the blade into the left side of her abdomen. It felt horrible but she did not utter a cry, she would not die in disgrace. Bulma drug the blade across her stomach until she reached the other side and drew it up at the end in a hooking motion before removing it from her body. She sat the sword carefully on the floor before her.

Blood and intestines spilled out from the immense wound and Bulmas world wavered around the edges. The pain was so great that she prayed her death would come quickly before doing her best to slip into nothingness. Willing her conscious mind away from her dying body.

Eventually she couldn't smell her own blood or feel the ground beneath her knees and was thankful when the numbness took away the pain. The last to go was her hearing, when the sound of her labored breathing faded away Bulma knew no more.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Something was wrong.

Vegetas eyes snapped open, adjusting quickly to the darkened room. What happened? The question worked its way through the Princes fogged mind. Standing up Vegeta held his head in his hand as he fought dizziness. Nearly unbearable aching pains stabbed his abdomen and nausea twisted his stomach. Weakness dragged at his body.

And he was naked.

Shaking his head Vegeta tried to figure out why he was lying, half frozen, feeling like he had been run over, on the floor of his throne room. The answer was there, he could almost see it hovering at the edges of his mind.

He had locked himself in his throne room to keep her safe from himself. At first his men left him alone but eventually they tried to bring him women to slack his needs on but he refused them all. The bond would not allow him to bed another but he could not tell them about his bonding to the Earthling, not yet.

How many days had he lived in this room? There were small facilities attached so he could have been in there for a long time. Vegeta had a vague memory of killing someone who forced the door and then nothing.

Growing more frustrated by the second Vegeta went to cross his arms across his chest and froze, eyes wide. A bloody bite was set deep into the inside of his right wrist. The mouth had been small, dainty even, but the bite was bloody and bruised.

With the site of the mark his other senses seemed to key into his environment. Her scent hit him like a kick in the chest. How had he missed it before? The scent of her tears, blood, fear and lust covered him, surrounded him and triggered his memories of the night before.

The events played out in his mind and Vegeta remembered with mounting horror what he'd done. Her blood still clung to his body. The realization tore a scream from his chest and brought Vegeta to his knees. It was not supposed to be this way. A warrior did not force himself on women, a warrior was not ruled by the wants and desires of their body, but Vegeta had been.

Despite the severity of their situation, their mutual distrust and anger towards one another, Vegeta had truly hoped to gain some small measure of trust from her. He had sworn to himself to protect her from himself.

Why did she not simply kill him when he told her to? What was he going to do now and how was he going to fix this?

Where was she?

With his final question came that feeling of wrongness again. That feeling that something very bad was happening somewhere.

Vegeta felt for her Ki and could not find it.

Panic tore through his body, bringing him to his feet in a wave of terror. There would be only one reason why he couldn't feel her life's energy. No! He would know if she were truly dead, truly gone.

The cold creeping in closer to his bones, the weakness in his body and his aching abdomen…this was not his pain but hers.

Vegeta bolted.

If he could still feel her pain she lived his rational brain told him. The other part of him was not so certain. He could think of only one place she could possibly be so he flew towards what he had begun to think of as _their_ quarters.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta found her in their training room.

Blood and viscera spilled out of Bulmas abdomen. The blood was oddly bright against the stark whiteness of the floor, her clothes, and skin. The only other color in the room was the brilliance of her hair.

His first rage filled thought was "who has done this?"

He wanted to blame someone else but the obvious truth lay on the floor before him. The woman had done this to herself.

Moving with lightening speed Vegeta went to the com panel, demanding the senior medics presence with a short explanation and then he was back at her side.

The woman's life force was so weak that Vegeta had to actually touch her skin to feel that the spark of life was still there. Crouched down next to her Vegeta brushed her hair out of her face before running the back of his index finger along her cold, clammy, cheek. Bulmas Ki responded sluggishly to his touch.

"Why?" Vegeta asked her still form.

That faint flicker of Ki suddenly faded away and just for an instant she was gone, but Vegeta refused to let it be, refused to let her die. He poured his own Ki into her, gently filling her with his own life. Vegeta willed the woman to live, to breath, willed her heart to start beating again.

The prince of all Saiyans had enough stubbornness, enough drive to survive, enough pride for an entire planet and he shared it now, forced it upon her. He would not allow this to happen.

Bulmas body shuddered and her breath came in a sudden rattling gasp. Vegeta felt her begin to beat slowly, thickly.

With that beating heart Vegeta knew his fate was sealed. There was only one person a Saiyan could share their Ki with...

"My mate." Vegeta whispered starring down into her face. "You are not allowed to die without my permission."

The doors opened and the medic burst into the room.

The prince looked up at the much weaker Saiyan.

"If she dies, so do you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hours later Vegeta felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he watched his woman float around in his regeneration tank, again.

The medic sealed her wound and stabilized her before placing her in the healing liquid with the warning that it could take a long time for her to wake up.

"She has to want to return." The Saiyan said rather vaguely before leaving.

Vegeta ordered the medic to keep this incident to himself. The old Saiyan was no fool and the bite marks had been plainly visible on both of them. He knew and Vegeta knew he knew so if he opened his mouth he would lose his life.

His people didn't need to know that he had taken a human as his mate. Not yet anyways. Fates cruelest joke of all was that he had no choice in the matter.

Vegeta looked at the sharply folded letter in his hand.

It explained everything.

"Vegeta,

I have brought great shame to my people and myself. I have lost all pretense of honor and if I continue to live then I will continue bringing dishonor and shame to everyone. Please take better care of the Earthlings. They are underfed, under cared for, and the men rape freely. This is all I ask of you. I allowed you to take me, I gave into my weakness and that is unforgivable. You told me only the strong ones; the stubborn ones live on after their mate's die, so I know you'll be just fine. My death is the only way for me to escape this bond and regain my honor. I cannot say I'm sorry only that I can tell you a final truth. I don't hate you and that pains me most of all because I should, I'm supposed to, but I don't. Good by Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

-Bulma Briefs"

Vegetas hands shook as he read the note over again, jaw clenched. How did killing yourself bring back your honor? He could understand her doing it to be rid of him but that this somehow repaired her broken sense of duty and honor…that he did not understand. Damn idiotic human traditions.

When she woke up he knew it was going to be problematic. The bond was still only partially complete, they would be driven to finish it and he didn't know how the woman was going to deal with that particular issue.

She had always seemed to have a great fire burning inside of her and he had been the one to squash it.

Vegeta laid his hand against the glass and bowed his head.

"Fight, you idiot woman. You are stronger than this."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma couldn't remember how long she'd been in this place; this place where the sun shone bright and clear, the moon rose high and mighty. She felt neither hunger nor thirst. This was a place of peace, of the eternal summer. She watched many people come and go but yet she stayed neither able to move forward or go back and she couldn't remember why.

She had a vague feeling that she needed to be somewhere else.

"You have a choice." A voice whispered along the wind. It sounded like strange mix of old and young, male and female.

"What choice?" Bulma asked.

"To stay or go."

"What happens if I stay?" The question fell from her lips. Bulma couldn't recall exactly what she'd left behind but she was sure it couldn't be anything good.

"If you stay then you condemn many to death but most especially you will condemn the other half of your soul."

Bulma watched the light playing through the leaves of the tall oak she leaned against. Felt the comfort of the place around her. She didn't want to leave and though she had no clue what this voice meant by the other half of her soul Bulma couldn't let anyone pay for her weaknesses.

"What happens if I go back?"

"Pain and happiness; loss and discovery. Life."

Bulma bent down and ran her hands through the grass with a sigh. Yeah, she had to go back. She knew it and there was no point in beating around about it.

"I'll go back."

With the words came the fierce chill of fear. She really didn't want to go back.

"Do not fear child, one day you will return and be able to remain but now it is not your time."

Then the darkness came and swept her away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma woke up with a start, jerking and spinning around in the regeneration tank. What in the hell was she doing back in this thing? The memory of stabbing herself swam to the surface of her thoughts and she instinctively looked down at her abdomen. It was healed. Not even a scar as far as she could tell through the blue green liquid.

She couldn't even kill herself right? Fury burned through her veins. She had to get out of the tank. She had to get away from here and from Vegeta before she saw him again because Bulma knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the bond that was forming between them.

She pounded furiously on the tank creating a small spider web of cracks across the surface of the tanks glass. Then she remembered her Ki. Annoyed at herself for forgetting to use her new abilities Bulma raised her hand and let lose a Ki blast. The tank wall exploded outward in a shower of glass and regin fluid.

Glass shards bit into the palms of her hands and her knees as she hit the floor hard. Pulling herself to her feet Bulma picked the bits of glass out of her skin and realized that she was once again wondering around naked. Only this time there wasn't a convenient sheet laying around for her to wrap up in.

Bulma carefully made her way across the glass-covered floor and opened the med bay door intent upon escape only to run head long into the very angry Saiyan on the other side.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta towered over her dressed only in his tiny black training shorts but he didn't look like he'd been training. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

Her mind ran trying to figure out what to say or do but it didn't matter, nothing mattered because his lips were suddenly on hers, his body crushed up against her and she was lost. In that moment he was everything to her. Food and water and air, he was life itself. Bulmas Ki burst around them drawing Vegetas out in a wash of power that blew all the equipment in the room against the wall.

The sudden explosion brought Bulma back to reality and she pushed away from Vegeta with a scream.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you just let me die?"

Their auras still burned around them and Bulma knew she wasn't fooling the Prince. Her body burned for him.

"You did die! You literally died in my arms. I brought you back and I will do it again."

He closed the small distance between them in a second. Bulma stumbled back until she found herself pinned between him and the wall. Vegeta slammed his fists into the wall on either side of her head and locked his eyes with hers.

"Do you really want to die that badly? Am I really a fate worse than death?" Vegetas voice rumbled across her skin. It made Bulmas breath catch and her heart skipped a beat.

"You killed my people." Bulmas voice shook.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her.

"You kidnapped me." She was trying so hard to focus on the facts. Not on what her body and soul were crying out for. Her whole body was reacting to his touch, her nipples painfully hard and her core dripping wet.

"Yes." Vegeta rubbed his cheek against hers before burying his face in the curve of her neck. His breath was hot against her flesh.

"Fate is such a bitch." She could feel his body shaking, the tension in his arms. She could feel his desire, his need, as strong has hers. He was fighting the same losing battle that she was. He pulled away from her and looked back down into her face.

"Yes."

She couldn't stop it and she didn't want too. She kissed him, tasted him and wanted more. Asked for more.

Vegeta kissed his way down to her breasts and suckled her nipples. Then fell to his knees before her.

When his mouth touched her core Bulma nearly fell, his tongue played across her clitoris slow at first and the faster, bringing her closer and closer to that glorious moment of release. Bulma grabbed his shoulders and Vegeta cupped her butt in his hand holding her weight as she came. It was all that kept her from falling.

And then he was sliding up her body, lifting her off her feet. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist but he didn't enter her and it frustrated her to no end. She writhed against him, begging with her body.

"Say it." Vegeta growled pinning her with his burning eyes. Bulma gasped pushing against him but he held her back and repeated. "Say. It."

"Please. Please Vegeta." Bulma felt as if she would die if he wasn't inside her soon.

"Please…what?" The Prince placed emphasis on the "what".

She realized he was going to make her say it or he wasn't going to give it to her.

"Please finish it. I want you inside me."

He shifted her around slightly and she could feel the tip of him pressing against her opening.

"Do you want me?"

Bulma didn't know how he still had the focus to keep talking but she didn't and if he didn't finish it soon she was going to go crazy.

"Yes!" She all but screamed at him in frustration.

Vegeta slid inside of her and if felt like he had always belonged. Bulma dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her hard and fast. She wanted it hard, needed it hard and urged him on. She could take it.

She knew what was going to happen, knew there was no going back and when his teeth found her flesh for the third time she buried her teeth into his completing the bond. With a final thrust Vegeta brought them both over the edge again, their Ki melding together yet again, and he seed spilling inside her.

Bulma collapsed, the taste of his blood thick in her mouth, her body too weak to hold her up. Vegeta caught her in his arms. She felt so whole and so ridiculously safe.

"It's done?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta simply nodded but she didn't really need him to confirm it. She could feel him in her head clear as day. He was as afraid as her.

Her tears came slow at first and then faster. Vegeta made no comment as he carried her to the bathroom and ran a bath for her. She didn't know what to think or feel but she knew that they were both eternally screwed. They were stuck with each other and if what Vegeta said was true no one else in the universe would satisfy them.

Bulma stayed in the bath while Vegeta quickly showered and then left the room to leave her to her thoughts. She was grateful for the momentary solitude but knew that it wouldn't last forever. Eventually she would have to face the music, him, the universe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The room was dark when Bulma finally made her way out of the bathroom, clothed only in a towel. She could see his dark shape on the bed knew that that was where she wanted to sleep but she stood there in the dark staring. Unsure.

Finally Vegeta opened his eyes. Their gaze met and he lifted the sheets in invitation. She hesitated before dropping the towel to the floor and sliding in naked beside him. He was as naked as she but he just pulled her back against his chest and held her to him.

"I am sorry." His voice was incredibly intimate in the dark.

"Don't be." Bulma whispered. She had decided, in her bath, that he was nearly as much a victim as she in the whole thing. Like he wanted to be saddled with a weak human female for a mate? As for the war, technically her planet had started it.

She felt his lips brush the freshest bite mark on her neck. It sent tingles of desire through her but she was far too tired to act on them.

Was he a fate worse than death? Obviously not, she had made her choice, and would have to live with it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Well, I hope this isn't a complete disappointment. There is more to come hopefully sometime this week now that I'm trying to write again. I tried to make this a nice long one for everyone. Let me know where I stand with you all. It is hard to slip back into the same mood/voice/plot that I dropped off from over a year ago so I'm trying to keep things flowing smoothly. Thanks again please R&R and I will love you forever!


	11. Challenge

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me. Anyone who I didn't send a direct reply to has my apologies. I still can't believe the amount of reviews I've received and I will try to update again and much more quickly. I love you all.

Now…on to the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when she opened her eyes but Bulma was sure it hadn't been long enough. It was the cold that woke her. Vegeta was no longer holding her. Instead, he lay on his back, sheets bunched low around his hips. Bulma could just make out his features in the low lighting.

Bulma swallowed. She hadn't had a chance to get a real good look at his body before but she wanted to see it now. Her hands itched to pull the sheets off of him but was it right to do it? If she was truly going to embrace her fate then the answer was yes.

Wrapping her hand in the sheets Bulma gave a gentle tug. The fabric slid off of him with a soft hiss. His musculature was no surprise, he hardly wore clothing while training but his manhood was what drew her gaze. Even soft he was large. Bulma also discovered that the Saiyan trait of no body hair applied to these bits as well.

But she wanted to see him hard and she was going to have to make him that way. Glancing up at his face to make sure he was still asleep Bulma reached out and ran her fingers along his shaft.

Vegetas skin was like silk under her hands. At first she just trailed her fingers gently across his length but then she moved them over the head and down to his balls. She cupped him in her hand, rolled his balls gently between her fingers. He'd grown firmer underneath her touch but he wasn't truly hard. Not yet.

Her body shook slightly. She wanted to taste him. Too feel him with her tongue. Throwing one last look at his sleeping face Bulma leaned down and took him into her mouth.

He didn't stay soft long as she sucked on him, taking him as far down her throat as she could before pulling back and teasing the tip of him with her tongue. Bulma cupped his balls in one hand and wrapped the other around his shaft as she worked him gently with her mouth.

She knew the moment he woke up. Felt his awareness surge through her, his desire, his pleasure, blew through her like a hot wind.

Vegeta gasped, arching his body into her and buried his hands in her hair. Bulma couldn't help herself. She looked up into his eyes and stared him down as she continued her work. God she wanted him. Wanted him to come in her mouth. She sucked hard, watched his eyes close and his head fall back against the pillow his breath ragged and fast. He moved his hand from her hair to the bed and grabbed handfuls of sheet.

He was close, so close, Bulma could feel it and with one last flick of her tongue he came, pouring himself into her mouth. She swallowed his seed as Vegeta cried out his release and his hands tore the sheets on either side of them.

Girls she'd known had always talked about this and how it was demeaning but in that moment Bulma knew the truth. It was power.

Hands pulled her up off of his body. Bulma gasped as Vegeta spun her and trapped her beneath him. His mouth found hers and she could feel him still hard against her thigh. How was he still hard? Saiyan stamina Bulma guessed.

Wordlessly he slid inside of her. Bulma arched up to meet him and as they became one nothing else in the universe mattered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Our uniforms will hide the marks." Vegeta said as he pulled on his standard black and silver armor.

Bulma stared at his back as she battled with herself. The logical side of her brain knew that he must have a good reason for wanting to cover up the marks. Two had healed into pales scars but the other was a brilliantly colored wound on her neck.

Hell she didn't really want anyone to know herself. Yet some new, alien, part of her was offended at his comments of hiding the marks between them. The feeling churned inside of her. An odd mix of anger and sadness and the more Vegeta talked about how important it was to hide their mating from everyone the worse it got. It didn't make any sense.

"Woman." Vegetas voice snapped her out of her thoughts but the feeling still ran through her. Bulma continued staring at her hands and the uniform she held in them.

"What?" She snapped.

"Look at me." He commanded. Bulma clinched her jaw not wanting to admit to him what was going on inside of her. But of course he could feel it. She wasn't good enough at blocking her emotions from him yet even though they'd spent the better part of the day working on it. He, however, had proved to be excellent at the subject.

She heard him move across the room and then he grabbed her jaw in his hand and turned her face up to him. Impatience was etched across his features.

"What you are feeling is a backlash of our binding." He looked her in the eyes. "It is more Saiyan than human but you have to understand."

"That you are embarrassed by your weak human mate. I know." Bulma pulled her face away from his hand. "I get it."

What was wrong with her? She didn't even want him and now she was pissed about this? She confused even herself.

"I'm being stupid Vegeta don't worry about it." Bulma stood from her place on the bed and pushed pasted the Saiyan.

Vegeta reached out and snagged her arm as she went by spinning her around to look at him.

"It's for your own safety." He growled. "I have been trying to explain to you that everything in our society-"

"Your society Vegeta not mine." Bulma cut him of, nearly shouting.

"It is yours now too and everything in it is based strength. The strongest wins and as my mate and future Queen of Vegetasai you will be challenged by other females who believe you aren't strong enough to hold the position."

The only reason Bulma didn't fall over was Vegetas grip on her arms. All the blood drained from her face and the room spun. Her knees gave out and Vegeta caught her weight before gently setting her back down on the bed.

It hadn't occurred to her yet the true implications of being bound to Vegeta. Sure she'd been freaked out about being eternally stuck with the Prince of all Assholes but the thought that she'd also become the Queen one day just hadn't dawned on her.

Not to mention that from the sound of things she would be continually challenged by the women of this race. Saiyan women. She was so dead and having just decided to live it was not a pleasant thought.

"That is why I want to hide our bond for now woman. I need the extra time to train you, we are just lucky I have already been training you for the past few months." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at her.

"I don't want to be Queen." Bulma whispered.

"You don't really have a choice any more. Luckily for you our females aren't nearly as strong as our males. You can do this but you have to be fierce and ruthless. You're going to have to kill your challengers and it's going to need to be messy. Make them fear you and the challenges will stop. If you do not they will come again and again until someone gets he better of you and you die."

Bulma looked up at him. The unspoken part of things was that if she died he might die too. Bulma believed he was strong enough to live through her death but she could be wrong.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We have a meeting to attend to about assisting one of our allies and then we go talk to my Mother." Vegeta said.

"What?" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta winced at the sound.

"Must you always scream like a harpy?" Vegeta snarled at her.

"Did you just call me a harpy?" Bulma stood up and glared at him. "And what do you mean we talk to you Mother?"

Bulma didn't relish the idea of speaking to the Queen about their situation.

"Nearly everything I have done with you was at the bequest of my Mother. Capturing you, keeping you here with me and training you. You can thank her for the head start in your training." Vegeta took a step closer to her brushing his body against hers. "She also happens to be a Seer."

Her body reacted almost instantly to his light touch.

"Stop distracting me." She said and tried to back up but was trapped between him and the bed. Bulma had been wondering about all of the above. Now it started to make a little more sense. "What is a Seer?"

"She sees things in the future. Some of our people have the gift but it is rare." Vegeta said as he closed the distance between them and confirmed Bulmas suspicions.

Bulma couldn't help herself as she rose up on her toes to kiss him. They ate hungrily at each other but Vegeta pulled away with a snarl and moved across the room.

"Don't do that again or we're not going to be leaving this room any time soon." Bulma gasped between breaths trying to calm herself.

"We have to show face or people will begin to ask questions." Vegetas voice was harsh as he too tried to bring himself back down. "And then I will have to start killing people."

Coldness had crept into his voice. Their was the Vegeta Bulma had first met. Lurking just below the surface. She shuddered on the inside hoping he didn't ever turn that voice in her direction again.

"Right." Bulma said and finished dressing. Quickly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It felt odd stomping around the halls with Vegeta trying to pretend like everything was normal. Because it so wasn't. Bulma had to constantly focus on her mental shields or else Vegetas emotions started leaking on to hers and he would have to shield harder against her emotions which stressed him out and him being stressed was stressing her.

Shit.

Bulma followed him towards the Black Room as she'd decided to call it but she was beginning to feel more and more alarmed the closer they got until she had to stop moving.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her.

"Woman." He growled. "We don't have time for this."

"You're the Prince. Make time." She watched Vegeta glance around as she spoke. "What is your problem?" She asked.

"You." Vegeta deadpanned.

"Besides that." Bulma crossed her arms.

"Some of the elites in this meeting are…unique." He paused before continuing. "Unique like the Queen."

"So they might figure it out?" Bulma made it a question.

"In so many words. Yes. No matter how hard we try to conceal it." He stressed the word "it". It being the giant bull's-eye now firmly placed on her back. Great.

"Well, there's nothing for it so just calm down."

"I am calm."

"The hell you are so just chill."

"Don't tell me what do woman."

Bulma opened her mouth to continue the argument but the Black Rooms door slid open and a tall Saiyan stuck his head out.

"Oh. There you are sire. Are you ready to begin?"

If it wasn't for the large scar on his face Bulma could have mistaken the man for Kakkorot. It had to be his Father but he looked so young.

"Yes." Vegeta said before shooting Bulma a warning glare and continuing down the hall and into the meeting.

Here goes nothing, Bulma thought, before following Vegeta into the room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The meeting drug on for hours, finally breaking up late into the evening. At fist it had all been exciting. Meeting the high ranking Saiyans, finding out about the planet they were trying to protect and the enemy they were going to come up against. Bulma even managed to put in a good suggestion here and there but after a while she grew bored.

As they Saiyans filed out Bulma noticed two Saiyans hanging back. One was Bardock, the man who'd Bulma had confirmed as Kakkorots Father and the other was a female named Pumika. The woman had been eyeballing Bulma the entire day and Bulma was a touch nervous about why she was staying behind.

Pumika was taller than Bulma by a head with shoulder length spiky black hair and brown eyes. Saiyans didn't seem to have much variation by way of coloring.

It wasn't long before only the four of them were left in the room. Bulma moved to stand from her seat at the table but Vegeta gave a small shake of his head, stopping her in her tracks. Tension sang through her body as she fought to sit normally in her chair.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock spoke first.

"I am here to witness." His voice was like a darker version of Kakkorots.

Bulma felt Vegeta tense ever so slightly beside her a second before Pumika spoke.

"I can sense the bond between you and the human. I do not believe she is strong enough to hold her position. I offer challenge." Her voice was rough as if she didn't speak often.

"If you kill me you may kill your Prince as well." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"If he is not strong enough to withstand your death than he is not strong enough to lead us."

Shit. Bulma thought. She looked over at Vegeta. He sat expressionless.

"You must accept the challenge." Vegeta said quietly. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before turning back to look at Pumika.

"I accept." Bulma sat up straight as she said.

"Name your terms." Pumika growled. Bulma felt like a dear in the headlights. She didn't have a clue what she was supposed to be doing.

"I speak for my mate." Vegeta leaned forward and stared at Pumika. "She chooses blades. The challenge will take place at 2200 in the onboard arena."

"Agreed." Pumika accepted the terms.

"Witnessed." Bardock said.

Pumika saluted Vegeta in the standard fashion, right arm across her chest, fist meeting her left shoulder, before turning and leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked.

"You just agreed to fight Pumika to the death in two hours. You each will be allowed one blade. When challenged you get to decide if you want weapons or not, we allow everything but Ki guns or Ki in enhancing weapons. Next you pick the time and place of the battle within the next 12 standard hours following the challenge. By sundown if on planet." Vegeta answered her. His eyes closed and a hand on his head. "I didn't know that Pumika possessed any talents. I was actually more worried about you Bardock."

"I rather like the human sire and I have seen what greatness she may bring us if she can stay alive."

"Right." Bulma said slowly. "Don't suppose you could clear that up at all?"

Bardock only smiled at her. Great.

Vegeta stood and drew Bulma up along side him.

"Contact the Queen and King. They must be informed of these events if the Queen does not already know. I had intended to speak to them about this matter myself but as it is…" He shook is head. "I trust you will be able to handle it in my stead Bardock."

Bulma found herself lead out of the room by Vegeta and into the hall. Things were different now. Saiyans paused to glance at them as they walked by, some so caught up in the staring that they forgot to salute their Prince.

They remained silent until alone in their room.

"Vegeta what-" Bulma started but was cut off by Vegetas mouth on hers his hands pulling her armor off, his movements frenzied. He pushed her against the closed door and there was no more time for talk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It seemed like hours later that they soaked in Vegetas tub together. The room was hot and full of steam. Vegeta washed her, slowly, while speaking.

"It is tradition to mate and bath together before battle. It reminds us of what we fight for." He spoke as he rinsed soap from hair. Those were the only words he spoke during their bath.

Bulma kept silent as he washed her, then lifted her from the bath and dried her carefully. She was terrified but shielding as hard as she could from the Prince. The last thing he needed to know was just how scared she was.

After he'd dried her Vegeta walked her out of the bathroom and into the main room where he dressed her himself. Pulling her suit gently over her bare flesh followed by armor, boots, gloves and finally he tied her sword to her waist. The suit was different than her other ones done in the colors of Vegetas with the royal crest on the same side as Vegetas. It was royal armor and Bulma knew it but there was nothing for it, it was just another part of accepting her new life.

"If you get the chance to kill her do it woman. Do not offer up any other mercy but death. Give her no quarter." Vegeta broke the silence. His eyes burned into hers. "Do you understand me? Kill her and kill her quickly."

Kill her. Could she do it? Yes. The answer came to her quick and simple. Bulma nodded at Vegeta.

"You have me word."

Their lips met again briefly before they left the room and headed towards the battlefield.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Again, sorry this took so long, next chapter should hopefully be out faster. Thanks again for everyone who sticks by me.

-The Enforcer


	12. Introductions

The Worlds Smartest

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

My apologies for my complete unreliability in updating. I will finish this, this time. I promise.

Now…on to the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They were early Bulma realized as they walked into the deserted arena. The room was most likely the largest on the ship, large enough to hold every crewmember and soldier within its confines. Stadium seating lined the walls of the dome shaped room and a viewing screen built into one wall loomed over them.

"Why are we the only ones here?" Bulma asked as Vegeta made his way over to the command station that sat along the wall beneath the viewing screen.

"The first time you meet the King and Queen should be private." He growled as he worked at the command station. With one final touch of the screen he stepped back and two figures appeared on the giant vid screen above them.

Bulma looked up at Vegetas parents and had to do a double take. The King sat on a throne and looked exactly like Vegeta, well except for the goatee and brown hair. He wore the same royal uniform as both Vegeta and now herself; white and gold armor over a royal blue body suite all topped off by a heavy red cloak. The only difference was a thick medallion hung around his neck.

Dressed in similar armor as Bulma, the Queen wore a smaller royal medallion than the king but it suited her because the Queen was much shorter and amore delicate looking than Bulma had expected. Why that shocked Bulma she couldn't say but it did. Her shaggy black hair was waist length and her eyes were as black as Vegetas. She sat on a throne of equal size to the left of the King.

They were both looking at her expectantly.

Confused Bulma glanced to Vegeta. He hadn't exactly told her what to do when she saw them.

Vegeta went to one knee, his own cape spreading gracefully around him, head bowed he gave Bulma a look out of the corner of his eye that said to take a knee as well.

With barely concealed annoyance Bulma went to a knee next to him. She didn't like kneeling to anyone. At least she didn't have a cape to worry about, she got to forgo it during battles, Vegeta had explained but as his official mate she would be expected to begin wearing one. Joy.

There was a moment of silence and then the Queen spoke, her voice like dark honey.

"So this is your mate? She's smaller than I expected." Since Bulma had been thinking the same thing about her just a moment before she was only slightly insulted about that.

"Small but strong, like you mother." Vegeta still hadn't looked up so Bulma kept her eyes trained on the ground as well but it was a fight. She could feel Vegetas weariness through their connection despite both of their shielding.

"But will she be strong enough, Vegeta?" It was the King who spoke this time. His voice was deeper than Vegetas, less smooth base and more growl.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"Stand." The Queen said.

They stood and looked back up at the pair.

"Ah yes, I recognize those blue eyes from my visions. Bulma do you understand the gravity of your current situation?" The Queen addressed her.

Bulma was glad Vegeta had warned her about the Queens gift as a Seer.

"Acutely…" Bulmas voice trailed off, she didn't know how to address the woman. Calling her "My Queen" was so not happening.

"You may call me Queen Endeev or your Majesty. Which ever will cause you less mental anguish will suffice." Her voice was kind. "And this is King Vegeta." She gestured at the King. So the name Vegeta was passed down, Bulma thought.

"Yes, Queen Endeev, I understand my situation. Everyone's going to be pissed off that a mere human female is mated to the crowned Prince. The females in particular are going to be out gunning for me, and they don't seem to particularly care if it killing me kills Vegeta as well."

Bulma felt more than saw Vegeta flinch. Okay, so maybe he hadn't told them about the bonding?

"So this is a completed bond?"

"Yes it is." Vegeta all but sighed.

"Then it is as I have seen it my son." A small smile curved Queen Endeevs lips as she spoke. There seemed to be a hint of relief in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked as shock and confusion rippled across the connection between her and Vegeta. Good to know he was as lost as her.

Vegetas mother had basically constructed this whole thing, he had already told her as much but it had never crossed her mind that his mother would have done it to ensure they became mates.

"What have you seen?" Vegeta asked his mother. "You never told me you knew she was to be my mate."

"I couldn't tell you Vegeta, all I could do was push you in the right direction. I know how you would have reacted had you known the truth. You would have run from her rather than after. As for what else is to come I cannot tell you anything except to trust your instincts and that without her the future is bleak."

"What?" Bulmas screech made everyone flinch and glare at her. "Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"I cannot speak of it but I need you to remember to believe in your mate, to trust him completely but do not be afraid to challenge him."

"Believe me when I say she is good with that last little bit." Vegeta grumbled.

"If she is anything like your mother then I don't doubt it." King Vegeta turned to Bulma. "I truly hope you survive your trials."

"Prepare for the coming battle Bulma." The Queen said. "We will be watching."

Then the screen went black.

Holy hell, Bulma thought, as she turned to Vegeta. This whole thing was fucking nuts. She opened her mouth to tell him just that when the doors to the arena opened and the first Saiyans started filing in.

"It's time." He said softly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The stadium was pack full of spectators. The whole room was designed Bulma discovered, to keep Ki blasts contained and prevent critical damage to the ship. The electric shields that kept the room in a bubble of protection let out a low level buzzing that was quickly getting on Bulmas nerves.

Pumika stood a good hundred yards away arms crossed over her standard black uniform and no visible weapon. Bulma kept one hand on her Katana and the other loose at her side, not trusting for a second that Pumika wouldn't jump the gun on the whole attacking business.

The King and Queen sat silently on the video screen. Their role was only to witness, Vegeta had to play MC.

He stood in between them, his arms also crossed.

"We are here," the room fell silent as Vegeta began to speak, "because a challenge has been made."

Vegeta looked around the stadium.

"Most of you do not know that I have taken a mate. A human mate." The sudden uproar made Bulma twitch. "Silence!" Vegeta command and the Saiyans obeyed without question.

"It is a true bonding, and she is to be afforded all of the same rights as any Saiyan female whom would be a royal mate. This also means she must defend her position. Pumika has issued such a challenge on right of claim of strength. It is a proper and legal challenge. The battle will take place as all of you as witness."

Grumbling could be heard, but it was kept to a low roar. Bulma could feel eyes on her from all over the stadium. Thousands of angry and confused Saiyans all trying to decided if this was complete heresy.

It made her skin crawl.

"The weapon of choice is the blade. The fight must continue until one opponent is dead, disabled or unwilling to continue. The choice of life or death resides in the hands of the victor." Vegeta said as he rose slowly into the air. "Let the battle begin."

Bulma knew this was the green light for the fight to begin so she didn't watch Vegeta fly away from the immediate area. He said he wouldn't hide behind the shields but hover around the edges of the fight. He couldn't interfere though. If he did this whole battle was forfeit.

Time seemed to stop for a second, everything frozen in crystal clarity. The large angry Saiyan woman glaring at Bulma with murder in her eyes, the thousands of warriors watching curiously from the side lines, everything just hung suspended. Then suddenly it wasn't and Pumika was coming for her.

The Saiyan took to the air and shot across the stadium, headed at Bulma like a flash of lightening. Bulma realized with surprise that she could track movements the just three months ago would have been invisible to her.

She shot into the air meeting Pumika head on; her blue green Ki flaming out around her in a sudden burst of energy. The female shot a blast of Ki at Bulma but she was able to deflect it and close the distance between them.

They fought viciously, exchanging blows one for one, Ki blasts flew all around them, but Bulma knew that she couldn't survive the Saiyan stamina. Pumika could battle for a lot longer than she could. Already she could feel the fatigue in her muscles, she could taste blood in her mouth and more ran into her left eye from where her eyebrow was split, but she didn't dare wipe it away. The Saiyan wasn't doing much better. Bulma had crushed her nose and it bled freely but she didn't even look winded. This thing needed to end quickly or at best she would die, at worst she'd loose Vegeta.

Bulma hit Pumika with the quickest Ki blast she could manage, it gave her just enough time to draw her blade. It cleared its sheath just in time for Pumika to recover.

Pumika laughed. "You think that can hurt me? Blades are useless against Saiyans. But what do you think this will do to you?" She drew something from under he armor. Bulma wasn't sure what it was until Pumika hit a switch and it unfolded into a big ass machete type weapon, bigger even than her katana. Bulma only smiled and said.

"It's not the size that counts its how you use it."

Pumika snarled and charged Bulma, blade flashing. Bulma met her head on and the ringing sound of metal on metal filled the air. She was good with the machete from hell but Bulma was better with her katana and she was betting the Saiyan had never thought to use her Ki within the blade.

Bulma filled her katana with her energy doing on purpose what she'd once done on accident. If she could pierce the flesh of the Prince of all Saiyans, even by surprise, then this woman wouldn't stand a chance.

Bulma kicked Pumika back and up as hard as she could, sending her nearly into the ceiling of the arena. Then she waited as the angry warrior righted herself and charged down at her. Screaming wildly Pumika came full speed, not caring or not knowing the danger she was in until it was too late. At the last minute Bulma ducked under the machete and drove her katana up and through Pumika.

Again time froze for one glittering moment before Pumika plummeted to the ground. Her look of shock was unmistakable. And then she fell. Bulma kept a hold of her blade as the Saiyan slid free and landed some fifty feet below with a thud.

Breathing raggedly Bulma landed softly next to Pumika who had managed to struggle up to one knee. Glaring up at Bulma she coughed and spit up a mouth full of blood.

"How?"

Bulma looked down at her. "I out smarted you." She knew it could be over now if she wanted. By rights Pumika was considered disabled but Bulma knew she had to kill her, had to make an example of her. Switching her katana from her right hand to her left Bulma grabbed Pumika by her throat and lifted her slightly up.

Pumika struggled but Bulma only stabbed her through the middle again with the glowing, Ki filled, katana. Blood spilled across her hand as Pumika gasped; Bulma looked into those wide black eyes and ripped her throat out.

Blood sprayed across her face and body. So much blood that if fell like a hot rain, ran into her eyes, blurred her vision and filled the air with the sickly sweet smell of Saiyan blood. Strange, she hadn't really known if it would work.

She barely registered the sound of the body hitting the ground as she tossed the hunk of meat that used to be Pumika's throat to the ground. It hit with a solid splat and bile rose in the back of Bulmas own throat. But she couldn't afford to puke, not yet.

You could hear a pin drop in the arena and then Vegeta spoke.

"My mate is victorious." Bulma looked to the sound of his voice. She needed him in that moment, wanted him to wrap his body around hers and make her feel again. The numbness that filled her was worse than pain in some way.

But that couldn't happen, not in front of everyone because she had to look ruthless and strong.

"This challenge is concluded." Vegeta said before he started towards her. The Ki shields went down and everyone began filing out. Bulma still felt the eyes on her. When Vegeta reached her she whispered.

"I need a shower."

"I know, woman, we'll get you into one as soon as we can." His face remained stoic but suddenly the shields between them fell open and Bulma was enveloped in his feelings of relief, of the warmth of his thoughts. It took her breath away. She watched him twitch slightly as he felt her shock, her coldness.

She'd had no idea how much he had worried about her but she could feel it now. The warmth fortified her kept her standing and calm while the last Saiyans left the room. He really did care if she lived or died.

When it was only the two of them and his parents the King finally spoke.

"Congratulations on your victory Bulma. You will make a find addition to the royal family." Hurt swept through her at his words. Bulma knew he meant to make her happy but it only reminded her of the loss of her true family. She didn't want to embarrass Vegeta and was just too tired to pick a fight so she simply bowed and murmured her thanks.

"I look forward to meeting you, and making you our Princess. Until then, good luck in future challenges." The Queen smiled down at her and then the screen went black. That only served to remind her that this wasn't a one time only event. That it could and probably would happen again.

"Let's go." Vegeta growled, steered her around the bloody body and towards their quarters. Bulma went with him, the bloody blade still held naked in her hand. No way was she sticking it in her sheath covered in blood. It'd gum it up and she'd have to take it apart to clean it and she really wasn't in the mood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Somewhere along the way back to the room her face had started to hurt, and her body ached all over. The fight must have taken more out of her than she realized.

By the time Vegeta got her into the bathroom she felt like death. Maybe some of those headshots had hurt her more than she realized.

She glanced at herself in the mirror only once. Her eyes seemed to glow in the red mask that was her face. Blood caked her hair and neck, had soaked through her uniform and stuck to her like glue. Yep, she was going to be sick. Bulma rushed for the toilet and threw up everything she'd eaten that day. Bulma felt strong hands lifting her from the floor. Putting her on her feet.

"It's the regin tank for you after the shower." He made it a command, not an option.

"I'm sorry." Bulma sighed as leaned over the sink and rinsed her mouth out.

"For what?" Vegeta asked.

"For being weak."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you are not weak, and you are the strongest female I have ever known. No one could match your determination and strength of will Bulma, never forget that." He lend forward looked her right in the eyes before kissing her gently and then he began pulling her armor from her body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It turned out Bulma only needed a few hours in the tank and so she found herself lying in bed later that night, unable to sleep. What was keeping her awake wasn't any sense of guilt but rather the lack of guilt. She didn't feel bad about what she'd done, but she should shouldn't she? Had some part of her always been like this? Able and willing to kill without guilt or was it a new development? With a sigh she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt it when Vegeta woke, felt his awareness shift and focus on her.

"I'm not sorry. Is that wrong?" Bulma asked without looking at him.

"No." Vegeta said.

Bulma took a deep breath and then let it go, and with it she let her doubts and guilt go. She was who she was and that couldn't be changed.

"How much longer until we reach Vegetasai?"

"We have one more month and you must continue your training. Our strongest females are currently on planet."

Bulma felt both excitement and trepidation at the thought of the challenges to come. She looked over at Vegeta and saw a small smirk on his face. Her own lips drew into a smile.

"You feel that?" Vegeta asked. "That excitement?"

Bulma nodded slowly.

"That's what it means to be a warrior woman. That's what it means to be one of us."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: I'm back. Hopefully for long enough to actually finish this monstrosity. I love all of my readers.

Next time on The Worlds Smartest: Vegeta and Bulma are nearly to Vegetasai but first they must face a new enemy.

~The Enforcer


End file.
